


The Speculative Orgasm List by Hilda and Lysithea

by KittyCoven



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Orgasm list, School, Slow Burn, Will They Won’t They, Will-they-won’t-they
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCoven/pseuds/KittyCoven
Summary: Hilda Valentine Goneril and Lysithea von Ordelia make a pact to lose their virginity this year. One night, they get  drunk at a slumber party and make a list of who would give the best orgasms at Garreg Mach. Unfortunately, the list gets lost at Garreg Mach and there’s no telling who has it. Join Hilda and Lysithea as they attempt to lose their virginity and discover who should really be at the top of their list ;)
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Mercedes von Martritz, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Dorothea Arnault/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Lysithea von Ordelia, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Ignatz Victor, Hilda Valentine Goneril/Lysithea von Ordelia, Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan, Sylvain Jose Gautier & Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	1. Part One: White Clouds - The List is Created

“Truth or dare?” Hilda asked as she took a sip of stolen ceremonial wine. She had convinced one of the guards to slip her some for the night.  
“‘Truth or dare?’?!” Lysithea mocked. “Not only is that childish but it’s totally cliche. I thought this sleepover was going to be mature.”  
“Booo!” Hilda hissed. “You’re no fun! Just answer the question.”  
“Ugh...truth, I guess.” Lysithea responded. She was getting a little tipsy. But that’s what adults do.  
“Hmmmm, okay!” She said devilishly “fuck/marry/kill..... Seteth....”  
“Eww” Lysithea interjected.  
“Seteth.....Hanneman....and Lorenz!”  
“Those are my choices? Well, definitely kill Lorenz, fuck Hanneman and marry Seteth?”  
“Oh gross! You would fuck Hanneman? He’s so old!” Hilda tossed her hair back and laughed. She wished they had more wine but Lysithea was getting super drunk. Perhaps it’s for the best, she thought.  
“Truth or dare?” Lysithea rolled her eyes.  
“Oh yay! Okay. Truth!”  
“....” Lysithea paused. “Are you...are you a virgin?”  
“Ly!” She playfully hit Lysitheas arm.  
“What? You wanted to play!”  
“Pinky promise you won’t tell anyone?”  
“Yeah. I promise.” They locked pinkies and kissed their fists together.  
“....yes,” Hilda winced.  
“Really?! I would have never guessed!” Lysithea’s jaw dropped and widened her eyes. Hilda was always flirting with someone. She would even touch a boys arm occasionally. It was so casual. It felt experienced, right?  
“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Hilda puffed.  
“Nothing, nothing! I just thought you’d have...I don’t know....hic!” A hiccup.  
“Hahaha you’re so drunk!”  
“So are you! ...I am too by the way.” Lysithea sheepish added.  
“Who would you want to lose it to?”  
“Hmmm. There aren’t many good options.”  
“Okay. Like top 5, who would you want to slip their hot beef inside your clam?” Hilda winked.  
“Gross!” Lysithea thought. A couple of the boys were cute but she hadn’t thought to seriously about something so graphic. “Umm, I guess the professor is pretty cute. Lindhart is cute....kind of. Felix..but he doesn’t like sweets.”  
“Oh wow! Your taste is so odd!”  
“You’re so mean, Hilda! Who do you wanna sleep with??”  
“Me? Or really anyone would do. No one has even offered. I don’t want to look desperate or anything. I kind of just want to get the whole thing over with. But I guess, if I HAD to choose....Claude, and then maybe Slyvain? He seems like he’s experienced.”  
“Or he could be a total asshole and just pump and be done.”  
“No way, guys that have done it before like try to slow down.”  
“Let’s do it Hilda!” Lysithea cooed drunkenly.  
“Excuse me?!” Hilda looked shocked.  
“Not you and me!” She started to laugh and almost couldn’t stop. They both wheezed uneasily. They were so uncomfortable with the topic but were so eager to be vulnerable with each other. It was nice and horrible, all at once. “Let’s lose it to a guy this year!”  
“Oh my goddess! Ly! That’s a good idea....let’s lose our virginity!”  
“Who do you think—w would m—make no no! Give the best orgasms!” She started slurring and laughing with the wine on her breath. Hilda echoed such behavior.  
“Let’s make a list!”  
The rest of the night was a blur. Hilda woke up early to throw up, get dressed and walk back to her room.  
——  
Hilda sat in class and looked around the room as she contemplated the promise she had made last night. Suddenly, a carefully folded piece of paper landed on her desk. “Open” the writing demanded. She watched for the professors eyes as she unfolded.  
“Meet me in the Library. I know what you did last night.”  
A slight change in heartbeat. Who knew? Was this a threat? Her head hurt a bit, she didn’t remember when she went to sleep. She woke up with a headache and in her underwear. What did this person know?  
The bell rang its familiar sound. Hilda picked up her books as she made her way towards the second floor.  
Was she going to get in trouble? Did Seteth find out that she was drinking last night? She sat at an empty table. Not much time passed before she felt a slight tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Lorenz.  
“I trust that you are well Hilda. How unfortunate for you about last night. That was such detestable behavior for someone like yourself. The way you debased yourself.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Hilda smiled. Lorenz wasn’t scary.  
“Don’t play cute.” His tone seemed serious. “Your floozy behavior is so unattractive. I found your list. I’m sure Lady Rhea doesn’t want sluts going to her school.”  
“Sluts? Screw you, Lorenz!”  
“Whatever language you would like to use is up to you. But I’m sure Garag Mach doesn’t want to have such impropriety at their school and stain their reputation. But I’ll make you a deal,” he beamed. “I won’t show your whore list to Lady Rhea or Seteth if you get me a date with Marianne.”  
“Marrianne?! Forget it, creep.” Hilda got up to walk out.  
“Fine. Then I’ll just tell Lady Rhea!”  
“Do it! I’m not scared of you.” She started walking towards the door.  
“I could just tell Claude how desperate you are for him. He’s number one on your list. Followed by...” Lorenz chuckled as he pulled out the list from his pocket. “Dmitri? You house traitor! Ha! Your face says it all!”  
Hilda has turned back to Lorenz. She could feel how hot her cheeks were. She wanted to hide and scream and maybe take an axe to Lorenz. Definitely kill on the marry/fuck/kill.  
“FINE!” she yelled.  
“Shhh!” “Shh!” “Shhh!” various distant shushes to remind them they were at a library. Hilda walked closer to Lorenz.  
“I’ll get you a date with Marianne. But I can’t promise she’ll like you.”  
“Make her like me, you’re good at making people do things.” He winked. “Or I can’t promise that no one is going to see this.”  
———-  
The Speculative List of Best Orgasm Givers at Garreg Mach by Hilda and Lysithea are as follows:  
1\. Claude  
2\. Dmitri  
3\. Professor  
4\. Slyvain  
5\. Felix  
6\. Dudue  
7\. Ferdinand  
8\. Caspar  
9\. Lindhart  
10\. Ashe  
11\. Raphael  
12\. Hubert  
13\. Ignatz  
14\. Lorenz  
It was not surprising that Lorenz would blackmail Hilda. He didn’t like finding out he was at the bottom of Hilda’s potential orgasm-giver list. He had overheard his name while walking along the corridors last night and stopped to figure out the context. Hilda and Lysithea were giggling about a virginity-loss bet and Lorenz had been the butt of various jokes. He had worked up the courage to confront one of them before class but, as fate would have it, the list found him. It was sitting on the ground in front of his room. Oh he loved how it had worked out. He suddenly got the urge to look at the drunkenly written list once more. He searched his bag but couldn’t find it. Oh no. Had he dropped it somewhere? He didn’t want anyone else to see he was in last place. And he certainly wanted to hold a threat over Hildas head for a date with Marianne. He had to find that list.  
——-  
Later that night, a study group had formed. Slyvain, Claude, Hilda, Ignatz, Lysithea, Raphael, and Leonie gathered around a table to discuss strategies on the battlefield.  
Hildas thoughts were full. She was so angry at Lorenz that she couldn’t concentrate. She suddenly felt a lingering foot touch. Both Slyvain and Claude were sitting across from her but neither acknowledged a touch so she let it go. But then, again, and this time the touch slid up her leg a bit. She looked to Claude, no reaction again and then Slyvain. He winked at her, kissed the air towards her and then gestures towards the table.  
Hilda was unsure about what he was implying but she liked the attention. She didn’t have to think about school either. Slyvain lifted his eyebrows suggestively and Hilda could feel a small pulse from her seat. Everyone else was so busy.  
Slyvain looked around the room when he pretended to stretch. Continuing the charade, he looked at the floor like he dropped something. He slid his chair back and crawled under the desk.  
Finally, he could see a peak of Hilda’s panties. Pink. She jerked with surprise when he delicately placed his hand on her bare thigh.  
Hilda felt dangerous and exposed. Slyvains hand was quickly approaching her panties while she was sitting with the study group. But no one had noticed anything. She double checked Claude to see if he had shifted his focus.  
Her skin was so soft and he could smell her so intimately. His fingers found their way to her panties. Fuck, he could feel he was getting harder. She had already soaked her panties.  
Hildas breath was getting short and her looks were getting more panicked. Slyvain slowly moved his fingers over where he detected her clit was. He heard her exhale with a shiver. Her legs quivered. One had one her thigh and the other moving along her wet panties.  
Her knees closed on him slowly. Her own hands went into her skirt. She squirmed around until she took off her own panties.  
‘Holy shit!’ Slyvain thought ‘holy mother!’  
Hilda’s bare pussy was so wet and pink. He opened her thighs wider to bring his face to her. His breath caught on her landing strip.  
“Mmmfmm” he heard her.  
“Are you okay Hilda?” Claudes voice. Hilda’s thighs closed quickly on Slyvains face. He held back a grunt.  
“Wh—what?” Hilda breathed out.  
“You made a noise” Claude responded.  
“N-no” she said. A long pause. Slowly, he knees began to open again. Slyvain placed his thumb on her clit as his tongue lathered her pussy. Her small hip movements reassured him. He wanted her to moan out. He wanted people to catch her mid pleasure. She was getting wetter with every lick. Even the seat was dripping. He had ate out a couple of girls before this way. Hilda tasted creamy, and subtly sweet...like a bottle of wine can sometimes be sweet. His tongue slid inside her pussy, she clenched a bit. ‘Had she ever had this done before?’ he wondered. He scooted back to admire it all. She couldn’t see his eyes but her knees nervously slid towards each other when he backed up. The seat was definitely dripping.  
“Oh! There’s my....thing!” He said to excuse his absence. But no one was paying attention to him except Hilda. He maintained eye contact with her as he wiped his mouth and licked his lips. Her eyes were wide.  
“Well, I’m going to get some rest. No point in studying anymore.” Slyvain got up.  
“You barely studied! Are you okay with failure?” Lysithea had finally looked up from her paper.  
“It’s fine. I think my bed would be better than this so, I’ll see ya.” He winked at Hilda right before he left. Her eyes were so wide.  
——-  
Once Slyvain had settled into his bed, he worried that he wasn’t clear with Hilda. He had tried to imply that she should join to bed. He had to hide his boner in his waistband on his walk back. He was still super hard. He unzipped his pants and started to work his shaft. He thought about Hilda’s breath and how she had let out such a good noise.  
Knock knock  
Slyvain awkwardly walked over to the door and opened slightly to find Hilda.  
“Hi” he smiled. His pussy-eating skills must have made her happy. He wondered if she was doing kegels. He wondered if she still wasn’t wearing any panties. He pulled her into his room, turned her around and pulled up her skirt. She let out a slightly vocal sigh of pleasure.  
His fingers slid around her pussy. Her body felt like it was collapsing into him as he reached around her. His other hand grabbed her left tit. Fuck it was so soft and she wasn’t wearing a bra. His face went towards her neck as he kissed and played with her pussy at the same time. She hadn’t put her panties back on. His hands moved to feel that her thighs were wet too. He smiled to himself. She let out a slightly loud noise before she covered her mouth and recoiled into a ball.  
Was that an orgasm? Or had she stopped before that? She turned to face him with a look of surprise.  
“I—I have to go.” She walked out of the room. A beat. Slyvains door opened again, with Hilda “don’t tell anyone about this!” She snapped and slammed the door.  
———-  
Lysithea continued to study even after Leonie, Ignatz, and Raphael had left to go to sleep.  
“Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Claude teased as they worked on the same problem.  
“How rude!”  
“Sorry!” He laughed. “It’s just late and you’re still studying.”  
“So are you!” She whined.  
“Haha! We’re the last ones standing... or sitting.”  
“So we are. Hard work pays off and I’m sure I’ll get the best grade on tomorrow’s test”  
“I somehow enjoyed the hard work, it must have been your company.” He winked.  
“Humphff. Well, I’m going to my bed.”  
“Studying in bed? If you insist, I’ll accompany you to finish this night of hard work”  
“No! I don’t want any hard work in my bed!”  
“Oh ho?” He laughed. Her face turned red.  
“It’s not like that!” She teasingly hit him but before she could stop it, he grabbed her hand softly and said: “I wouldn’t mind working hard in your bed.” And he said it in a deep voice that she hadn’t heard from him before  
“W—what?” She trembled.  
“Haha! Nothing. Don’t think of it. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He shrugged as he slowly got his books and left. Lysithea felt confused and a little turned on. She knew Hilda liked Claude a lot. It would hurt their friendship if she had flirted back. ‘I just won’t tell her, what she doesn’t know...right?’  
———-  
The next day, arrived. The familiar bell filled Garreg Mach to alert the students that class had ended. In the lunch hall, Lysithea joined Hilda who didn’t seem to notice, day dreaming like usual.  
“Hilda?”  
“Hmm? Oh! Lysithea! Ummm...”  
“What? What’s wrong?” She worried that Hilda had found out about Claude. He had only made one passing remark and she didn’t flirt back. Hilda couldn’t get mad at her for that, right?  
“How much do you remember of our sleepover..?”  
“What a silly question!” Lysithea felt relieved. “We did our nails, you gave me perfume and some of your make up. We...drank...,” she quieted her voice, “we played truth or dare and then we made those stupid lists, why?”  
“Lists?! There’s more than one?” Hilda looked with panic.  
“Yeah. Who’s the best in bed, one for boys and one for girls. It was kinda stupid but you insisted. We couldn’t agree on Lindhart or Mercedes.”  
“Lists?! ....do you have the lists?”  
“Calm down. I’m sure they’re in my room.”  
Lysithea hadn’t discovered that both lists were not in her room. She hadn’t figured out that Lorenz had already had the first list and the second list was on its way to being discovered.


	2. Part One: White Clouds: The Second List is Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dudue finds the mysterious second list and offers it to Dimitri. The list makes both of the men nervous so they decide to ask Claude about it. Meanwhile, Felix and Lysithea attempt to work on a partner project but get...distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Dedue as Dudue the entire chapter. I apologize for the typo. Chapter 3 will not have the same mistake.

“Your highness,” Dudue started. “I found something.”  
“A lost item? Perhaps you ought to ask around,,” Dimitri said.  
“No your highness, I found some inappropriate material in the stable. I thought I should bring this to your attention.”  
Dimitri sighed as he reached over for the paper. He half expected the paper to be just liter or perhaps someone’s graded homework. ‘Dudue has a habit of going beyond the call of duty’ Dimitri thought as he took the paper. This particular paper was much more special than regular liter. This particular paper was the second list Hilda had forgotten she wrote and Lysithea had neglected to notice missing.  
Dimitri scanned the paper quickly.  
“Dudue, did you read this?!” Dimitri asked with shock.  
“No, your highness, I glanced only for the necessary information.”  
“....” Dimitri paused. “Oh Dudue! I would never have taken you for such a rascal!” He playfully teased.  
“I’m not sure what you are implying, your highness.” Dudue blushed. 

The Top 10 Best Girls in Bed at Garreg Mach by Anonymous  
1\. Hilda or Lysithea  
2\. Edelgard  
3\. Mercedes  
4\. Dorothea  
5\. Leonie  
6\. Petra  
7\. Annette  
8\. Bernadetta  
9\. Marianne  
10\. Ingrid  
Dimitri was flabbergasted. He felt self conscious of the list-someone, he guessed, was having a lot more sex than he was. It could have been Sylvain’s list but...Dimitri got more self conscious. He worried of every girl being in love with Sylvain. ‘Chemicals can do that to you,’ Dimitri thought. ‘I read how it can’t be helped.’ Dimitri stared at Edelgard’s name for several beats before Dudue interrupted his thoughts.  
“What necessary actions should we take, your highness?” Dudue struggled with making eye contact. He didn’t like the list. It also made him uncomfortable. Dudue had only thought about serving his king. Actually, Dudue had thought about serving his king in great detail. He thought about wrapping his arms around him. He thought about King Dimitri taking Dudue’s face with desire and compassion. Dudue thought about washing Dimitri in a bath and how he would look naked, wet, and soapy. Perhaps Dimitri would ask his humble servant to clean the tip of his cock....with his mouth. And Dudue would follow every instruction. He would massage every sore muscle and clean up any mess created. Dimitri might thank him and kindly. He might even ask Dudue to enter him. Dudue imagined Dimitri bent over but with his face winking, his fingers with a come-hither gesture.  
“...then perhaps Claude would know what to do. The scoundrel either wrote it or would know who to confront.” Dimitris own voice interrupted Dudues most frequented fantasy.  
“Y-yes your highness. That would be wise.” Dudue felt unease and he blamed the list. He knew it was forbidden for his highness to stoop to someone so lowly as a Duscur bastard.  
He knew it wasn’t right but he couldn’t help but thinking of entering his highness, slowly and tenderly. He thought of the tremble in Dimitri’s breath. ‘Du—due, y-your such a good—‘  
“Dudue!” Dimitri interrupted. “I know this is unnerving but we must stay concentrated. If this fell into the wrong hands, some of these ladies could really be harassed. We must act prompt. I’ll go find Claude.”  
They walked the second story dormitory and knocked on Claudes door.  
———  
The night Hilda and Lysithea wrote the two lists, they had gone through drunken mental somersaults to organize the proper order of everyone listed.  
“No, we can’t put Dorothea as number two!” Hilda joked.  
“But she would probably have the most experience, right?” Lysithea responded.  
“She probably just like .... lies there because she doesn’t have to do anything.”  
“Hilda....wouldnt *you* do the same thing?”  
Laughter would continue as they made their list. They decided on various things like: Mercedes must be high up because she’d be the most surprising, guys wouldn’t even know what to do. Leonie was number five because she would probably do a lot of acrobatics given the chance to be with Jeralt.  
“Oh my goddess...do you think she touches herself while she thinks about the professor calling her mommy?!”  
“Ly! How naughty of you!”  
Bernadetta might be into sex but she’d be to scared of the start of it. Edelgard had probably commanded Hubert to do all of her sexual desires—they felt like she would really take charge of the situation.  
Most of their decisions were spur of the moment and with drunken breath. But neither of them really remembered much of that night anyway and the list was no longer in their possession.  
——-  
Claude read the list with a slight giddiness. Dimitri looked frazzled when he handed the paper over but Claude was devilishly excited.  
“A secret list? Sorry, but it’s not mine. I have no idea whose it is, either,” Claude stated.  
“Dudue found it.”  
Claudes eyebrows rose and a smirk flashed across his face.  
“No!” Dimitri blushed and shook his head. “He would never write something like this. I trust him. I know him.”  
“Well,” Claude started. “Someone must have written it. The handwriting is a little sloppy; I can’t recognize it. I’ll hold onto it for the time being and figure this mystery out. Don’t worry your highness, I’ll be a great detective!”  
“Very funny Claude.” Dimitri added dryly. “Just find out before anyone gets hurt.”  
Dimitri walked away. Claude didn’t understand, how could anyone get hurt from a list like this? This was a game. This was going to be fun.  
———-  
Lysithea took another bite of cake. Everything had gotten so stressful so quickly. She was happy to stop and enjoy some delicious sweets. Footsteps approached, she tried to hide her cake but was freaking herself out. No one could know how childish she was behaving.  
“Are you done in here?”  
“Felix?! W-what are you doing here?” She hid the cake behind her.  
“We’re supposed to work on that project together. I remembered this is where you sneak off to have sweets.”  
“What? You remembered that?”  
“Don’t act surprised. I just need to get this done. You’re so annoying. This is usually where you go, so I followed.”  
“O-oh. You don’t have to be so rude about it.” Lysithea huffed.  
They started on the work Manuela had assigned. Part of Lysithea wanted to believe that Manuela would assign partners that she thought would make a cute couple.  
“You’re doing it wrong.” Felix dropped his sword and looked unamused.  
“How? You haven’t said why you think so!” Lysithea whined.  
“Your stance is all wrong.” He looked away.  
“You obviously haven’t been doing any reading. I read how this is the correct stance. Are you arguing with authors who are way more advanced than you?”  
Felix sighed “I don’t have time for this. I’ll just take a failing grade and be done with it.”  
He turned to walk away.  
“No!” Lysithea stamped her foot. “Get back here!”  
“Forget it.” Felix puffed as continued to walk. Lysithea ran past and in front of Felix to stop him her finger was wagging as she said every word.  
“You can’t just tell me I’m doing something wrong, you have to show me!” She said. “Here! Position my body to where you think I should be!” She grabbed his hands and put them on herself. It wasn’t immediately sexual because she had placed his hands in an innocuous place but their eye contact became intense. Lysithea could feel her face flush but didn’t want to lose eye contact.  
“You’re stubborn.” Felix smirked. Lysithea wanted to push away and feel embarrassed but she couldn’t back down. She bit her lip and his eyebrows raised in surprise. There was a palpable moment of sexual tension that they couldn’t deny. Felix felt himself grow hard. He motioned towards his pants and started to unzip. He wasn’t sure if this was going to go over well but she hadn’t stopped him yet. “You want my honest opinion? I think you should be on your knees.”  
He was so mater of fact. He continued to look into her eyes as he took out his semi hard cock. She couldn’t help but look down. Her mouth became super moist and, uncontrollably, she started to do kegels. The power play was making Felix even harder as he softly stroked his erection while watching Lysithea look from his dick and back to his face. Her eyes started to wander towards the door.  
“No one is coming. Go ahead, get into position.” He commanded gently this time. Lysithea couldn’t help but drift towards his erect cock. She opened her mouth as she kept her eyes locked. Her hand reached around the shaft as she put the tip into her mouth. “Ernnn. Good girl,” he moaned and brushed her bangs to the side. Lysithea could taste his salty member. This was the first time she’d ever done this and she hoped she was doing it right. She allowed his cock to go deeper into her throat. There was something about the eye contact that she couldn’t lose against him. “Fuck” he let out as her mouth worked up and down his cock. She then took his cock out of his mouth and started to stroke him with her hand a little aggressively.  
“Is this how I should hold a sword?” She playfully offered.  
“Yes” his staggered breath let out. “It’s how you should hold my sword.” His hand met her face gently. “Now thank me for being such a good teacher.”  
She smiled and kissed the tip of his dick. “Oh thank you master swordsmen!” She sarcastically gave him. He laughed.  
He grabbed the top of her head and pulled on her to continue. This time was a little more aggressive.  
“Hey!” She stopped and wagged her finger at him. “Don’t do that! Can’t you see how rude that is?!”  
“Eghhh fine. Just shut up and keep going” he smiled. She stubbornly smirked at him for a bit longer. “....eghhh please?” He offered.  
“That’s more like it.” She closed her eyes and put his cock back in her mouth. It felt so good. He was getting to be saltier and wetter. She felt powerful and adult for doing something she’d never done before. Her fingers found her panties and she started to touch herself while licking every inch of his dick. Her moans vibrated on his cock. Her fingers were so wet with herself while her mouth got filled. She wished he’d enter her pussy too. She spread her labia with the idea. She wanted him. His breath started becoming bigger. Her finger movements became more exaggerated as she was closing in on a euphoric feeling. She moaned more on him.  
“Ly-Lysithea....”  
He pulled her face off of his dick as he came all over her open mouth and face. Her eyes widened with excitement. She couldn’t believe how sexy and shocking the display was. It was so salty. Felix heaved as he stared at the mess he made. Her entire face was covered and her mouth was still open.  
He turned away from her as he zipped himself back up. He adjusted his pants a bit and looked around. Fuck. Her mouth had felt so good and warm. She was always talking and whining but her mouth had worked so well. Every so often her tongue had worked completely independent of her entire mouth.  
They cleaned up quietly and without much interaction. Lysithea felt so nervous to say anything. She felt embarrassed for wanting to know if she had done it right. Maybe she’d ask Hilda for blow job advice later.  
“Thank you...Felix” she winked as she left. She thought it was something that Hilda would have done and he had asked her to do that earlier. She felt unlike herself but so good. She could feel how wet her own panties were.  
——-  
Lysithea started to unlock her door.  
“Lysithea! Always a pleasure to catch you,” Claude’s voice slid into her ears.  
“Claude!” She felt paranoid. “Can I help you with something?”  
“Oh so eager? I was just wondering if you’ve seen Hilda anywhere.”  
“Hilda? Not since this morning.” She blinked.  
“You two have gotten awfully close lately. Allow me to take you both to lunch...as a celebration of friendship in this alliance!”  
“Oh—okay. As long as it doesn’t interrupt any of our studies,” she rushed as she closed the door on him.  
He smiled to himself. Her nervous behavior was cute. It humored him to think of her being at the top of that list with Hilda. But whom ever had written that list had not written Hilda *and* Lysithea, they had chosen “or” instead. How interesting, he smiled. This year had been going better than he expected.  
He passed the greenhouse but could hear whispering from inside. Claude liked secrets, and he especially loved other people’s secrets.  
“Professor, I—“ it sounded like Edelgard?  
Claude then thought of something that absolutely tickled him. ‘What if this list was written by our dear old teach!?’ He laughed to himself. Claude continued to walk until he stopped to see Dimitri with his ear towards the greenhouse.  
“Eavesdropping? How improper!” He whispered as Dimitri jumped.  
“Claude! I had not heard you approach. You startled me.” He put his hand to his chest and caught his skipped heartbeat.  
“Are the plants gossiping?” Claude teased.  
“Oh...” Dimitri looked around nervously. “No, I just....”  
“It’s okay, your highness. I know why your here. You’re just keeping an eye on your girlfriend.”  
“Gir-gi-girlfriend..ha...ha. Oh, Claude, your sense of humor is showing!”  
“So it is...hmmm. Don’t worry, your kingliness, I won’t tell,” he winked and walked up the stairs.  
Dimitri had suspected Edelgard had developed feelings for the new professor. She would occasionally remark enthused surprise when he was the topic of conversation. Now Dimitri attempted to justify his slight stalking as caring for a dear friend. He just wanted to make sure the professors intentions were true and good, he would tell himself. ‘We don’t even know how old he is,’ he would tell himself.  
“Professor, I— I hope this isn’t improper. I just wanted to know if there was any further work I could be doing in class.” Edelgard moved some of her hair away from her face. The professor shook his head and blankly stared at her.  
“Perhaps you need assistance with an upcoming battle then?” Edelgard offered. Dimitri watched as the professor started to think. “Never mind, thank you for seeing me, Professor. I’ll leave you to your thoughts.” She walked out of the greenhouse. Dimitri had panicked and forgotten to move away from the greenhouse.  
“Dimitri! What are you doing at this hour?!”  
“El! Oh. Umm..I was just observing the difference in plants of inside and outside the greenhouse. Yes the plants outside are less than the quality of those inside,” he lied.  
“Dimitri, I find your lie disturbing. I hope you weren’t advancing on the professor in a malicious way,” she said with a worry.  
“W-what? Oh no, of course not. Come now, I would never,” Dimitri stood up.  
“Then speak your truth,” she shook her head.  
“I—El, I read something that made me worry today. I worried about you and your happiness. I know that sounds silly. I was afraid you were unhappy.”  
“Unhappy? Dimitri, I don’t know what you read but don’t put too much emotion into the literature you stumble across. I’m perfectly content. Now, it’s late. I shall bid you a farewell.”  
“Yes, goodnight,” he said, crestfallen.  
——-  
Hilda opened her door to find Lorenz.  
“What do you want?” She rolled her eyes.  
“You haven’t been good on your promise.” His eyebrow raised.  
“It’s been like a day!” Hilda complained. “No girl is going to jump for joy to the sound of Lorenz after one day of convincing!”  
“Ha. Ha.” Lorenz let out sarcastically. “Look, we both don’t want you to get expelled so perhaps you shouldn’t make so many poor taste jokes.”  
“I’m working on it, ass”  
“Language. A pretty lady keeps a pretty mouth...not that you’d know anything about that. Didn’t your noble standing teach you to keep your legs closed?”  
“Look Lorenz....I’m not in the mood right now. Give the list to the professor...so long as I don’t have to listen to your complaints anymore.”  
Lorenz stared at her without reacting to the threat. He couldn’t help himself:  
“I don’t have it anymore,” he blurted out.  
“What?!”  
“It wasn’t in my bag. I looked everywhere for it. You think I want some list where I am placed at the bottom to be flying about Garreg Mach?! Certainly not.”  
“Go get it back!” She barked.  
“You don’t think I would if I could?” Lorenz snapped back. “It’s gone. This is what you wanted, no? You reap what you sow. Have fun getting expelled, Hilda. I’ll have to convince Marianne to get out of your harmful blasphemous ways myself. Ta-ta”  
Hilda fumed. Two lists were flying around Garreg Mach....she felt so uneasy.  
“Are you alright?” A shy voice called out.  
“Huh? Oh Ignatz! What are you up to?”  
“I heard some of the things that Lorenz was saying and....it didn’t seem right. Are you okay?”  
“Me?! How noble of you to ask! I’m fine. You are such a knight for asking.”  
“Well, I also came up to see if you needed me to do anything...maybe I could do your cleaning duties tomorrow like last week .”  
“Oh?! Did you *want* to do those chores?” She smiled. Ignatz had come to save her from Lorenz and take away the work she had to do.  
“I don’t mind,” he smiled. “As long as you’re happy that I do them.”  
“Sure!”  
“And maybe...I could take you to dinner tomorrow after I’m done?”  
“I...oh! Umm...”  
“Oh.” He turned away and looked down. “I get it. You’re way out of my league anyway. I’m sorry I asked.”  
“No, no! Of course I’ll go to dinner with you. I haven’t checked my schedule for tomorrow but I’ll be there.” Her guilt made her vomit the commitment.  
“Splendid! We can walk to the restaurant at 6. I’ll knock on your door.”  
“....great.” She sighed as he walked away. She felt bad for Ignatz. She didn’t find him super cute but he was always offering to do things for her. He made a point to do all of her cleaning duties and help with most of her homework.  
“Ooh. Poor Ignatz,” Slyvain walked up.  
“Is everyone listening in on my conversations?!” Hilda complained and turned to walk back into her room. Slyvain held her door open before she could close it.  
“Hilda, let me in,” he smiled.  
“No way!”  
“You’re breaking my heart. I just wanted to ask you out to dinner tomorrow night.” He laughed  
“Wow! You’re so funny. Has anyone told you that? Maybe a girl when you showed her your lack of package?”  
“Oh that’s just cruel,” he smiled. “You haven’t even seen my package to comment.”  
“And I don’t plan on it.”  
“Awh, come on Hilda. What should I say to make you fall in love with me. I thought I had edged towards you confessing your feelings last night when you knocked on my door.”  
“Hush! I told you not to talk about that.”  
“I’d love nothing more than for you to tell me about just that.”  
“Goodnight, Sylvain. Bother another girl.”  
“I might. Just know that you’re always the first girl on my list. If you bail on dinner with Ignatz, like I think you will...you can always come to my room instead.” He winked and left.  
Hilda fumed and blushed. She closed the door.  
Flinnk...a small key slid into her room. S.G. carved into the metal.  
“Hmmm. Decisions. Decisions.”


	3. Part One: White Clouds: A Change in Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonie spends the night with Jeralt. Edelgard and Hubert renegotiate their terms of relationship. Dimitri loses his virginity. Sylvain is greeted by an unexpected guest late at night.  
> Join Hilda and Lysithea as they continue to try to lose their virginity and deal with two missing lists!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU, everyone is of legal consenting age.

“Jeralt,” Leonie knocked on the mercenary’s door. It opened ajar to show his face. He was groggy until he snapped to see Leonie. “Sir, I have a question.”  
“Leonie....what happened can not happen anymore,” Jeralt looked nervous. The last time Leonie had knocked on his door she had been drunk. She refused to leave his room until she pleased him. He, like every time in the past, attempted to dissuade her drunken pursuits. Except, last time was different. Last time he had stopped resisting. He didn’t move at all. She had unbelted his pants and gave him a hand job. She kept thanking him, smiling, and moaning. So many thanks with every stroke. And when she gave him a blow job, she spat on his dick and he couldn’t help but let a grunt escape his throat. Her grip was a little too strong. She didn’t know her own strength, he had to coach her on this too. But he didn’t dare. He didn’t want to step too far out of line. Besides, her enthusiasm was such a turn on. She begged him to fuck her. She almost cried. He attempted to refuse again.  
“If you fuck me, I won’t tell anyone. I promise Jeralt. I would never hurt you. I love you even more than your son does. Please. Just please. Please.”  
He let her take control. He let her push him down. He let her ride his cock. She bounced on his dick. And she kept thanking him over and over and over again. Every bounce, a thank you. Every rock, he attempted to hold back cumming.

“It can’t happen again. And youre drunk...it’s not right,” he tried to close the door.  
“Jeralt, I’m so sorry about the last time I saw you. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you like that. I’m locked out of my room though....”  
“No-“ Jeralt tried to close the door.  
“Please? I will only sleep and nothing else,” she smiled. “Scouts honor!”  
He contemplated, part of him didn’t mind the last time he saw her, part of him feared his sons reaction.  
“Fine,” he opened the door. She beamed happily as she walked into his room.  
——  
Hilda found Lysithea in the dining hall. It was early morning, just before class.  
“I’m having a dilemma!” Hilda said.  
“What is it now?” Lysithea asked. “Did you chip a nail or did you start a war with a foreign territory? I can never tell with you.”  
“Ignatz asked me out on a date.”  
“That’s it? What did you say? No? Nice attempt but better luck next time?”  
“N-no...he insisted and...well, I felt bad. He’s always doing my chores.”  
“Hmm. Alright, you could always get a free meal out of it.”  
“It gets worse.”  
“How?” Lysithea asked.  
“Sylvain gave me a key to his room. He wants me to ditch Ignatz for him.”  
“Hilda! Did you...” her voice dropped. “did you win the virginity competition?!”  
“No,” Hilda sighed. “But what’s a girl to do?”  
“Hmm,” Lysithea contemplated. “Oh! This all reminds me. Claude wanted to take us out to lunch.”  
“Lunch? Did he say why?”  
“He wants to ‘celebrate our bonding’.”  
“That’s we-eird.”  
“Did you want to go?”  
——-  
Edelgard sipped her tea with Hubert. She looked over the documents carefully. They were renegotiating their terms of relationship contract. They did so once a year.  
“Lady Edelgard, may I request to increase our daily alone time by half an hour.”  
“You may request it. However, I shall deny this request if you do not increase the amount of times you wear the gimp suit.”  
“I’m sorry, your majesty. It’s a bit uncomfortable.”  
“Then the amount of time shall remain at 17 minutes unless you increase the frequency of the ware by at least 38%”.  
“Deal.”  
“And I would like to decrease the amount of orgasms you give me by 2 per day.”  
Hubert was stunned.  
“You can’t mean that, surely you have mistook your own vocabulary. You mean increase, do you not?”  
“I do not. I plan on building up my desire for other partners.”  
“As you wish, Lady Edelgard. May I perhaps suggest I relieve any sexual tensions you may be carrying.”  
Edelgard couldn’t help but smile a bit.  
“Fine. For old times sake.” She offered him.  
She spread her legs. Hubert grabbed the vibrator and red dildo. He loved pleasing his majesty so much. He didn’t mind that she didn’t let him touch her. It was forbidden. He began to lightly place the heavy-duty vibrator on her clit.  
“Be careful Hubert,” she commanded, closed her eyes and looked regal. She never looked at him during this time either. It didn’t matter to him. He loved to hear her soft coo when she was about to cum.  
“May I continue with the other toy, Lady Edelgard.”  
“You may not. I will tell you when, as I usually do. This irregularity in schedule does not change the character nor the rules.”  
“Yes, of course. My apologies.”  
He watched her squirm with delight. She had moved to the floor. Every so often she would let out another coo and Huberts cock would pump with more blood. He attempted to hide it every time. Edelgard called his erections unsightly. He would kill and die for this woman.  
“You may slide my dildo 4 inches into me and regulate a pattern of 4 to 1 and a half inch inside me.”  
“Yes, your majesty.” He followed her orders as true as he can. One minor slip and she might get up and look disappointed. She might even revoke this privilege from him. Her breath began to quicken. Her coos were turning more into short but breathy “oh”s. She was close to orgasming. He slowed his movement like he knew she liked. She came and it was utterly beautiful. A small amount of liquid splashed out of her pussy like a small jet. Her eyes opened a bit, but not enough to see any color. Her back would arch as she would huff out a last long coo. He promptly removed all the devises.  
“Very good. Now wait approximately 45 seconds before starting again.” She said, repositioning into the start position. Hubert paused, she usually asked for 93 seconds before next session. Perhaps she could feel his confusion. Without opening her eyes, she added “that one felt particularly good. Well done.”  
He lightly placed the heavy duty vibrator on her clit once again. He smiled at his work.  
——  
Hilda, Claude, and Lysithea sat together at the large restaurant. Claude had picked the location because it was big, busy, and conversations couldn’t be overheard.  
“You two have been getting awfully close.” Claude said, resting his face on his hands. His eyes drifted between each girl. Suddenly, a moment of panic floated through both girls. Miraculously, they had the same thought: ‘what if Claude has the list...what if he knows we speculated he’d be the best orgasm giver at Garreg Mach??’ They had no idea that he actually had the Top 10 Best In Bed list in his pocket.  
“U-uhm,” Lysithea let out quickly “no closer than other friends are!”  
Claude smiled, “oh, certainly. I just hope you’re not taking away my best partner, Lysithea.”  
“Wha-?! Me?!” Lysithea blushed. “I couldn’t possibly take anyone away from you.”  
She started to twist a napkin in her hand.  
“So,” Hilda smoothly added. “Are you taking out every pair of friends in our class? I’ve seen Raphael and Ignatz getting closer recently.”  
“Hmm, that might be a good idea. I hope no one under estimates you, Hilda. They’d find themselves surprised and foolish looking.” Claude winked.  
“Aww, Claude you don’t look *that* foolish,” Hilda teased. They awkwardly laughed and continued to talk. Most of the conversation rippled between playful banter and inquisitive tactics on the battle field. Claude, however, was also kittenishly moving his foot to meet Hilda’s or Lysithea’s. He found it cute to note their differing reactions. Hilda’s eyes would gaze with a flirtatious charm while Lysithea would widen her eyes and silently scold him as she blushed.  
“You are two such skilled girls. It’s no wonder you both gravitated towards the other.” Claude said.  
“We have our differences too!” Lysithea added.  
“I’m sure, like, Lysithea, you’re so committed to being the best that you would go to great lengths. Your stamina is admirable. And Hilda, you won’t just do anything. You’ll only do something if you truly want to. Your high standards deserve applause.” Claude complimented. As he spoke, each girl had separately moved their legs closer to his own. Each had a devilish look towards him.  
“Wait!” Lysithea’s face changed completely to alarmed. “What time is it?!”  
“Oh wow! Would you look at that, we’ve been talking for so long! It’s 5 o’clock.” Claude said amused.  
“I have to go!” Lysithea rushed to get up and pull out some money for the meal.  
“Don’t worry about it. It’s my pleasure to treat you ladies like this. Go see to whatever you had previously scheduled.” Claude shook at her.  
“Thanks Claude!” Lysithea said as she ran out.  
Hilda smiled. She was alone with Claude. It wasn’t unusual to be alone but she always felt slightly giddy when it was the scenario.  
“So Hilda, have you worked up an appetite for dinner?” He winked.  
——  
Lysithea dashed between various students to run up to the library. She had been wildly late for a studying session she had set up. On her way up the stairs she tripped and fell into someone.  
“Watch where you’re—“ Felix stopped. He remembered her sucking his cock when his eyes met hers. “Be more careful.”  
Lysithea’s heart started to beat irregularly fast.  
“Where are you headed in such a hurry?” He asked with smile and lingering annoyance.  
“A study session with Dimitri,” she said. “He was the only one who signed up for my study group today. It’s so frustrating how everyone only wants to study before a test. Don’t they know all grades are important?!”  
Felix’s face looked sour, like he had smelled something horrible. “You’re studying with that boar?”  
“What? I’m just going to the library to study.” Lysithea said.  
“Be more careful where you walk and who you associate yourself with. I wouldn’t be caught dead with that villainous murderer. He’s not human and you should be wary of that.”  
“I don’t have time for this! I’m busy. Get out of my way!” Lysithea said. She didn’t want to hurt Felix’s feelings, especially because she did have a small crush on him since that one session they shared. But she valued her school work far more than a squabble between Felix and Dimitri.  
Lysithea entered the library and found the table.  
“Lysithea!” Dimitri stood up. “I’m so glad you could arrange a study session.”  
“Don’t mention it.” She said shortly and pulled out her papers. No one was studying on a Friday except the both of them. Everyone else was resting or attending a seminar.  
“Before we start, I’d like to get something off my chest. I may seem a bit off today. Some might say I’m down-right frazzled.” Dimitri paused. “A list has been going around, and to be frank, it’s made me a little self conscious.”  
Lysithea froze. A list. Her gut sank down to her butt. Her head was spinning. It must be a list she had written with Hilda. But which list was he referring too.  
“You don’t say!” Lysithea attempted to act coy.  
“I’m afraid so. Lysithea, may I be honest with you?”  
“Ummm sure.” She looked around. Would she get in trouble if he found out?  
“I feel like I have something to prove now,” he said with hush. But no one else was in the library to overhear. He looked around to check for himself. “I haven’t been perfectly honest with you, Lysithea.”  
“Oh?”  
“I was wondering if you could help me out?”  
“W-w-what? With what?”  
“Well, I was planning on saving myself for someone but I don’t want to disappoint anyone when it comes to relations. I would down-right embarrass myself left to my own devices.” He shook his head. “I was wondering if you could teach me....if you could teach me how to be good in bed.”  
Lysithea was stunned. She was at a loss for words. Dimitri had asked her to help with in a category completely foreign to her. She worried it showed.  
“Oh! How foolish of me. I presumed so much. My apologies!” Dimitri’s face was a deep red. But all Lysithea could think about was the bet with Hilda and how she couldn’t admit to Dimitri that she was inexperienced.  
“Okay,” she offered quickly. “I’ll help you. Errrm uhhh when do you...uhhh—“  
“We could do it right now!” Dimitri offered a little too eagerly. He noticed her shock. “Or...or not. Oh dear! I’m terrible at this. I’m hopeless. You must look at me like I’m a complete fool.”  
“No! No... now is fine. I have time now. Umm...maybe we shouldn’t be in the library though.” She said nervously.  
“Oh! I hadn’t even....of course. Well, how about we reconvene in my room. I will freshen up. Knock on my door in 10 minutes and not a moment sooner.”  
Lysithea’s heart felt like it could burst out of her chest.  
“Oh—okay.” She said nervously as he ran out with vigor and anxiety. Part of her couldn’t contain herself and the other part was terrified. She debated if she even go. Her entire body felt like it was 400 pounds heavier than usual. Everything in her felt like it was on fire. Finally, she began to move. Every step felt like a mile that she had to overcome. And she remembered reading something about having to overcome infinity to get anywhere. Was this cliché? Did everyone think about overcoming infinity right before they were going to lose their virginity?  
Somehow, she had found her way to Dimitri’s door. Had ten minutes passed? He had mentioned not a moment before. She hesitated to knock but not before the door opened to a flustered Dimitri.  
“Right on time!” He said and ushered her in. His posture was so upright and his room was so clean. “Uhh, how should we...ummm start?”  
“Uhh maybe on the bed?” Lysithea offered but she worried she sounded nervous. Dimitri was thinking about his own nervousness. The list had put him on edge. Everyone was having sex except for him, it would seem. And since Lysithea was at the top of the list, he figured that she was the best to help him. He started to take off his own pants and shirt.  
“Oh, do I take off your clothes or do you take off your own?” He blushed.  
“Umm. I’ll do it...” she took off her own dress and nervously sat in her underwear. Dimitri thought that he should attempt at intimacy. He awkwardly stroke her arm. She thought about Felix and sucking his cock. She thought about how good it felt. And then suddenly she felt bad because Felix would probably feel sick if he only knew what she was doing.  
“Umm. Stand up.” She commanded sheepishly. He promptly did as she said. She repeated the actions she had done with Felix and felt bad about it.  
Dimitri’s cock was completely different than Felix’s. Sure they share similar attributes like skin texture and the ability to get hard. But Dimitri’s blonde hair looked odd compared to Felix’s dark. Dimitri tasted....saltier.  
“Goddess above!” Dimitri breathed out heavily. “May you please....would you please lie on the bed?”  
She stopped and felt self conscious immediately. “Did I do something wrong?”  
“Oh no!” He begged. “I just feel so inexperienced and you’re making me feel so good.”  
“Oh-okay.” She said as she got up onto the bed.  
Dimitri held his cock and moved it to put it into her. Uncomfortably she felt the pressure of the tip of his cock pressed into various parts of her inner thigh. Then she noticed his eyes were closed.  
“Maybe you should look at what you’re doing?” She said. And while the entire situation was tricky, she felt herself getting wetter and wetter. Then....she felt him slide into her pussy.  
“Oh wow!” He breathed. He pumped several times and squirmed. “Oh THANK you Lysithea!” He said as he came. He pulled his cock to the entrance of her pussy and cream-pied her. Then...he collapsed on her with heavy breath. It had gone so fast that, at first, Lysithea didn’t notice he had finished.  
A moment passed with his entire body weight on her. ‘Is this it?’ Lysithea asked herself. ‘Was this the moment that everyone was waiting for?! It was so short and she had enjoyed sucking cock so much more. Why wasn’t anyone lining up to suck dick? Why was everyone into such a short experience.  
“I’m sorry. I’m so inexperienced.” Dimitri said, getting up and moving to find clean underwear. “I will find a way to repay you.”  
There was a lull in conversation while they dressed. Lysithea thought it appropriate and normal not to say anything while she prepared to leave.  
“Lysithea...” Dimitri stopped her as she was about to leave. “Thank you.”  
——-  
Sylvain paced his room waiting for Hilda’s key to turn. He had done several push ups in preparation. He had stared at himself in the mirror for several prolonged minutes to get the best hair he could create. He had placed a dab of cologne on his wrists, neck, and balls. He did dynamic stretches and paced some more. He practiced various conversations out loud.  
Without warning, the lock turned.  
“Hil—Dorothea! Long time no see!” He dared to hide his surprise.  
“Sylvain.” Dorothea closed the door and began to undress.  
“W-wait. I’m so utterly flattered to see every moment you are in my room but—“  
“But what?” She said. Her tits looked so good and full. Her flat nipples in the light of his room had him grow half a chub. Her confidence knew no bounds.  
“But I umm, I invited another girl here tonight.” He repressed stuttering.  
She stared at him and shrugged “she can join if she wants. Now take off your pants and lay down.”  
Dorothea had a fat juicy pussy that couldn’t be denied. No one could deny it. Some men could even argue that she had the power of a succubus or siren. She’d lure men to the deaths just to get a taste of her. Dorothea sat on his face and he could have drowned.  
“Does she have a key?” Dorothea asked.  
“Mmhmm” Slyvain tongue kissed her clit.  
“Do I know her?” Dorothea continued.  
“Mmhmm” he slowed his pace and became sloppy with her pussy.  
“Mmmm oh that’s it” she stopped and enjoyed. “Oooh honey, that’s the spot. Don’t stop doing that.”  
Sylvain wanted to stay focused but couldn’t help but keep his eyes and ears perked towards the door.  
“Sweetie, she’s not coming,” she moaned and started to grind on his face. He hadn’t shaved and it aggravated her skin. “Ugh. I’m going to get rug burn!”  
She repositioned herself lower on him and made eye contact as she slid him into her. Sylvain moaned. Her fat juicy pussy slid around so easily. Briefly, he wondered about putting more things into her while she rode him. He thought about another guy entering her while she moaned on top of him. The thought of Dorothea being double penetrated made him close. He thought of someone like Dedue coming up behind Dorothea and filling her asshole with his thick Duscur cock. She would moan with a mix of pleasure and pain. He imagined her screaming for more. And he imagined another cock going into her mouth, maybe Felix would stand up to the task. Every single hole would be filled. She wouldn’t be able to control herself. She’d cum like she’d never done so before. He remembered how much she came when they tried anal for the first time. She had begged him to buy a dildo for her so he could fill her pussy and her ass. He was getting close.  
“Don’t cum in my hair like last time!” She said when she noticed the look on his face.  
“Pull me out! Pull me out!” He begged. She rolled her eyes as she rubbed him until he came all over himself.  
“I expected to cum more. Oh well, it was a fun ride.” She relaxes on his bed naked.  
“I could eat your pussy some more?” He offered. She smiled and jumped around slightly.  
“Okay!”  
“Before I do that, why isn’t she coming? You don’t even know which girl I’m talking about.”  
“Oh Sylvie! Everyone knows youre my plaything. I get first dibs every night I want you. Do you really think anyone is going to compete with me? Now use your wet tongue to play with my pussy.”  
“As you wish.”  
——  
Claude walked with Hilda back to her room. They had both gotten drunk; Claudes noble status allowed for certain things like free and bottomless alcohol. They reached her room. He pulled her close, inebriation made him bold. Their breath linked and crossed and their noses bumped. She blushed and giggled.  
“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” he laughed back. He kissed her. She felt self conscious about the sound of her heartbeat-it must have been louder than a base drum. She joined his kiss and ran her fingers through his hair.  
He stopped kissing to press his forehead into hers.  
“Ouch! Hey!” She giggled.  
“Sorry!” He backed up. “Can I take you to dinner some other time.”  
“Some other time.” She nodded and backed up to her door. He walked off but turned several times to look back at her again.  
“I bid you goodnight.”  
Hilda turned her door handle and noticed it was unlocked. This fact wasn’t unusual but did pertain to who she found in her room, sitting on her bed.  
“Y-you you stood me up,” Ignatz stood up timidly.  
“Oh! Ignatz!” She stood slack jawed. “I completely forgot about the dinner. I’m sorry.”  
“No. Don’t apologize!” He commanded. “You must think I’m so dumb.”  
“W-wha?”  
“No, I saw the list. I’m second to last?” Ignatz’s voice escalated. Hilda was dumbfounded. He had seen the list? And there was such hurt in his eyes. She didn’t know what to do or how to move.  
“Ignatz...I..I’m sorry I forgot about dinner. We can go out tomorrow.”  
“Do you know how much I could make you happy if you let me?”  
“W-wh-uhh...”  
“I’m going to show you that I belong at the top of the list.” He lightly pressed his hand to her throat and guided her backwards to the wall. He used his other hand to pull up her dress and find her pussy.  
“Ig—“ she breathed out in a seductive whisper.  
“I’m not asking to be at the top of the list. I’m showing you why I deserve it. I promise I can make you happy, Hilda. I know I can do it better than any of those other guys.” He said as he moved his fingers on her pussy in a clockwise motion.  
She couldn’t help herself, it felt so good. His other had lightly pressed against her neck made her so wet. And the other hand was perfectly moving along her wet pussy. She was still wet from Claude’s kiss and was now dripping from Ignatz’s skill. She let out a moan and swiftly the hand around her neck transferred to her mouth.  
“Professor is patrolling the dormitory tonight. I don’t want us to get in trouble. But please nod if you’d like me to continue.” His commanding voice was so odd to Hilda. She was turned on and surprised all at the same time. He maintained a great rhythm on her pussy. He took a little long to get back to her clit if she squirmed but he looked so confident. She came and tried to hold back her muffled moan.  
“I’m—I’m not done with you yet.” He said putting his pointer and middle finger deep into her pussy. She squirmed as he tried to spread her open wider.  
“Ig—ig—Ignatz!” She said as she came again. His palm methodically moved around her clit as his fingers moved inside her. He was better than Sylvain. He seemed more attentive. He went back to playing with her pussy in a clockwise motion. She couldn’t help but moan even more.  
“Hilda. Please. I beg you to keep your voice down. I can’t have you get into trouble.” With his hand over her mouth. He saw as her eyes roll back into her head as she suppressed another orgasm. He removed his hand.  
His fingers stuck together by the wetness of her pussy...like a wet spider web. He tasted her on his fingers. She was sweet but musky.  
He went back to playing with her pussy as quickly as he could. Her entire body moved and convulsed.  
“Igna—-“ she came again. Her entire body collapsed onto the floor. As she stared at him with feverish eyes. He stepped back and admired her. Her mouth was open with surprise or...maybe hunger. She smiled and giggled. “Ignatz...” she breathed.  
He was intoxicated by this feeling. He wiped his fingers on her bed and adjusted his pants for his boner.  
“Please put me higher on the list...” he said with a small bow.  
“Oh-ok—“ she said as he closed the door.


	4. Part One: White Clouds: The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysithea and Hilda revisit their bet. Dedue attempts to relate to Dimitri’s interest in women. Lysithea asks for Sylvain’s help. Mercedes pleasures her girlfriend, Annette. Lorenz is a tattle tale. The Princess is revealed.

“Truth or Dare,” Lysithea asked and winced as she took a sip of the liquor they had stolen from Seteth’s collection.  
“I thought you were too old for this game,” Hilda teased.  
“I’m older than you, at least by experience.” Lysithea sat up straight and avoided Hilda’s gaze.  
“By experience?! Ly! Have you...?!” Hilda’s voice had raised a few octaves in surprise. Silence befell Lysithea as she blushed. “Oh!! You have! Tell me everything! How was it! Who was it with? When did it happen? Did you orgasm? Are you going to do it again?”  
“Stop! You’re asking too many questions!” Lysithea indignantly barked. “You have to ask when I pick truth.”  
Hilda laughed, Lysithea was still younger than her. But now, part of of Hilda was jealous. She had wanted to lose her virginity before Lysithea. She remembered the moment she had with Sylvain and Ignatz...would she have gone all the way if she knew Lysithea would beat her otherwise? Should she have been more willing to the possibility? Should she had begged?  
“Truth or dare!” Lysithea snapped.  
“Don’t be mean!” Hilda whined. A small apology was exchanged before Hilda picked ‘dare’. She felt audacious, she had something to prove to Lysithea now. Hilda had to prove that she was still more bold than her friend.  
“How bold of you,” Lysithea playfully jeered. “Hmmm. I need to make this a good one. I dare you....to do my dish duty for the full week.”  
“WHAT? You’re making me work!?” Hilda screamed. “I thought you were going to dare me to do something fun! Cleaning is so....boring!”  
“What would you have dared?”  
“I don’t know...something fun.”  
“Well this is what I want.” Lysithea crossed her arms and smiled.  
“You jerk,” Hilda laughed. “Okay. Truth or dare?”  
“....dare.”  
“What?! I thought you were going to pick truth. Come on...I wanna ask you about how you won!”  
“I picked ‘dare’, you have to honor the rules of the game.” Lysithea scolded.  
“Fine,” Hilda thought until she had a devilish idea. “I dare you to have sex....with someone other than your first.”  
“What? You can’t demand that of me!”  
“Honor the rules of the game,” Hilda said in a mocking sing-song tone.  
——-  
Dedue apprehensively walked into the library with a book in his hand. He sat down and opened. The outer book was a decoy. Inside of this decoy was a magazine he found in Sylvain’s garbage. The pages were filled with depictions of naked women in various positions. Each one of them had glazed eyes and small coy smiles. He couldn’t help but think of Dimitri looking the same way towards him. ‘No,’ he thought. ‘I must do diligence to become knowledgable in my highnesses interests.’ He uncomfortably flipped through the pages and felt awful. On one page two women were touching each other in a bath tub. Dudue tried to focus on the women and abstain from replacing them with himself and Dimitri. His head hurt. He couldn’t understand why his highness desired different companionship. ‘Surely I can provide whatever he request..’ Dedue thought. His head hurt even more. Was he supposed to feel something more? What was he supposed to learn? His head sunk into the pages. He felt emotionally compromised.  
“Eh hemm,” a female voice cleared her throat. Dedue frantically looked around to see Dorothea. Her eyebrows were furrowed with concern. “Whatcha got there?”  
She glanced at the hidden magazine—a magazine she had remembered using in Sylvain’s room. Dedue hectically hid the literature. Blood and heat rushed to his face.  
“Nothing worth mentioning,” Dedue avoided eye contact. His heart felt like a lead ball placed in the ocean. Everything seemed wrong. And now he would surely be reported for making Dorothea uncomfortable. Out of nowhere, his hand felt hers. Dorothea had a look of concern as she asked why he had one of Sylvain’s magazines. Dedue hesitated at first but her smile was so warm and she hadn’t distanced herself nor reported him yet.  
“I discovered my highnesses interest in the feminine form and determined it necessary to educate myself.” He looked away and felt uncomfortable. “I apologize if I have made you uncomfortable, may I be excused?”  
Dorothea analyzed Dedue’s face and felt saddened. It had confused her to see Dedue with a magazine full of women.  
“Dedue. Do you *want* to look at women?”  
He shook his head, “I am simply trying to familiarize myself with my masters interests.”  
“What about *your* interests?” She asked softly.  
Dedue froze for a second before he said, “Lord Dimitri’s interests *are* my interests.” He began to tense up and feel vulnerable.  
“I understand,” Dorothea sadly sighed.  
——-  
“Claude! There you are, you old scamp!” Dimitri slightly jogged up to his Golden Deer friend in the court yard.  
“Hello your holy kingliness, you’re looking dapper today,” Claude smiled.  
“I feel invigorated! The sky is a little bluer. The grass looks so much greener. Have you smelled a lilac? Just delightful.” Dimitri beamed.  
“Woah! You’re more dapper than I thought. Are you feeling alright?”  
“Oh, Claude. I have never felt better. The world is so much clearer to me. Have you noticed the Garreg Mach bell? It chimes in such a beautiful song that I never noticed before.”  
“Woah! Your highness, please share whatever you’re on with the rest of the class!” Claude nudged and winked.  
“Oh Claude. My old friend, I’ve realized what love is,” Dimitri cheered.  
“Oh ho! Any new developments with Edelgard, then?”  
“E-Edelgard?” Dimitri paused. “I hadn’t even...” he shook his head.  
“You mean to tell me that your new perspective on love isn’t from your childhood romance? Oh do tell, your lordship!” Claude jeered.  
Dimitri looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. A playful air wafted from him to his friend and back again. He whispered “....Lysithea.”  
Claude’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected that name to leave Dimitri’s mouth. The name felt like a poorly timed jump-scare in a B-list movie.  
“Haha! I must get my hearing checked. For a second there I thought you said Lysithea!” Claude replaced his surprise with aloofness like he habitually did.  
“It’s not a joke, Claude. I made love to her the other day. It was magnificent and tender. Just this morning I saw a beautiful purple flower and thought of her. I think I should start writing poetry. She was so affectionate. It’s no wonder her name was at the top of that list.”  
“You made...” Claude couldn’t even finish the sentence. He shook his head, he couldn’t show too much of his hand at a time like this. “Move over Rico Suave, Dimitri is coming through. Well done, your kingship! Shall we buy some cigars, pop a champagne for the occasion?”  
“Claude! What a magnificent idea. I am willing to try so many new things in this state. Let us reconvene tonight so we can celebrate. And I would like your opinion on furthering my relationship with one of your classmates, if you’ll have me. But I must go to class, I can’t keep the professor waiting.” Dimitri walked away with a wave. Claude felt like his jaw weighed much more than usual, he couldn’t seem to pick it up to its natural position. He thought of this secret and wondered if Edelgard cared to know or not.  
——  
Lysithea found Sylvain standing alone in the Entrance Hall. She found it odd that he wasn’t talking to anyone, wasn’t studying, or even keeping busy. He was just standing there.  
“Sylvain,” she started.  
“Lysithea. Didn’t see ya down there!”  
“Ha ha. Why are you just standing here?”  
“Im waiting for a girl. Would you like to join?”  
“Err uhh..” she stuttered with surprise. “No, that’s okay. “  
“Suit yourself.”  
“Sylvain, could I ask you a question?”  
“You? Ask me? Aren’t you a super genius? Has the world gone off it’s axis? Are you feeling alright?”  
“I’m feeling perfectly fine!” She snapped. “I just need you to help me with one thing and I’ll promise never to bother you again.”  
Sylvain switched to a serious tone. “Ask away.”  
Lysithea paused. Part of her cringed inside knowing what she was about to ask. She felt like there was a frog in her throat before she began “why do people like sex so much?”  
Sylvain felt whiplash from the question “uh, pardon?”  
“Everyone always seems to want to have it and everyone seems to always talk about it but when it’s done...it just turns out to be boring and messy. And before you even know it, it’s over so quickly. Why do people like it so much? It seems more trouble than it’s worth.”  
Sylvain paused and felt bad for Lysithea.  
“What unfortunate inexperienced shlub made you feel that way?” Sylvain uncomfortably laughed.  
“You can’t answer a question with another question!”  
“Right,” Sylvain felt embarrassed. He didn’t know what to say to Lysithea. Hitting on her seemed like the natural thing to do but he knew who her best friend was. He was walking a fine line and one misstep could ruin things for him. “I could show you why it’s good...”  
He took a chance.  
——  
Annette’s hands and feet had been strapped to the four corners of the bed. A ball gag had been placed in her mouth and a blind fold covered her eyes. This was her favorite position. She felt so helpless waiting for what to happen next. The sensory deprivation made orgasming so great.  
“Don’t forget to relax, Annie.” Mercedes voice softly said in her ear. Annette could feel Mercedes’s soft large tits on her own. For a moment, Annette wished she could break from the bindings and play with her girlfriend’s beautiful breasts.  
Suddenly, a feeling of a soft feather traced Annette’s thigh. She felt erotically tickled.  
“Mmm” Annette hummed through the gag.  
“That’s it!” Mercedes joyfully exclaimed.  
‘Please,’ Annette thought. ‘Please don’t tease me anymore. Please Mercy.’  
Mercedes placed her own hand on Annettes inner thigh as she began to kiss Annettes small tits.  
‘Please,’ Annette thought as her back arched.  
“Mmm” she hummed again through the ball gag.  
“There,” Mercedes breathed. “You’re looking nice and relaxed.”  
Annette knew that ‘relaxed’ was code for ‘wet’ for Mercedes. There were a couple of words that Mercedes felt uncomfortable to say in sex like: wet, hard, orgasm, fingering, and scissoring. Annette knew that Mercedes was complimenting how wet Mercy had made her.  
A pause in sensation for Annette. A pause filled with anticipation so palpable that she could orgasm right there.  
Then.  
She felt it. A slow thick pressure entering her pussy. Mercedes fingers found her clit and started to play methodically. The pressure continued as Mercy played with Annette’s pussy. It was difficult to tell which strap-on Mercedes had picked for her. But it felt so thick, it stretched out Annette’s tiny pussy.  
“Mmm MMM mmmmm,” Annette felt close to cumming.  
“That’s it, you’re doing great,” Mercedes complimented.  
Mercedes was able to get Annette’s legs under her own when she had entered. With the strap-on she moved her hips slowly back and forth the way that Annette had shown to like. This strap-on was new. It was bigger than the other ones they had and it was a pretty blue color. Mercedes could see Annette’s relaxation all over the new toy. ‘It looks even prettier,’ Mercedes thought to herself as she played with Annette’s clit and increased the speed of her fingers. Annette tensed and convulsed as much as she was physically able to.  
“Mmmfff mffff MMMMFFFF Fff ffff,”  
‘Please don’t stop, Mercy...oh my....oh my .... oh... OH!’ Annette orgasmed and her mind went blank. She felt only the intense sexual energy of the room and her love for her girlfriend as she came back to the moment.  
“What a good job,” Mercedes said as she pulled out of her. Annette’s pussy clung to the toy. Glistening strings of Annette were still attached to the toy and the bed was incredibly drenched. Mercedes followed procedure of cleaning the toy, unstrapping Annette, and taking off the sheets to wash.  
“Wow Mercy! That was so amazing!” Annette praises. “I love you so much, ya know?”  
Mercedes joyfully shut her eyes and felt relaxed.  
Annette continued: “may I pleasure you now?”  
“Oh, we hardly have any time,” Mercedes reasoned. “I have to go pray and then we have class.”  
“Oh,” Annette’s head sunk.  
“Perhaps next time,” Mercedes continued to clean the room and get dressed. Annette began to put on her bra and panties but sat on the bed. Mercedes kissed her girlfriend goodbye and left to pray. It was always ‘perhaps next time,’ for Annette. She began to worry why her girlfriend didn’t let her do anything. She hadn’t even tried to see if she was bad at it.  
——  
Sylvain had guided Lysithea up to his room. They awkwardly stared at each other, fully clothed.  
“So what should I do?” Lysithea barked.  
“Well, before we do this, I need to know that this cannot leave this room. You can’t tell anyone about this.” He pleaded.  
“You think I want to tell people about this!? This is pure research! You do homework to ace the test. This is just homework to me!” Lysithea argued.  
“Okay, okay. You don’t have to be so cruel. So what did you do last time. And please, feel free to be as in-depth as possible for the best tutoring results.”  
“Hmm. Well, I gave him a blow job first. I know that I like giving blow jobs,” Lysithea started and Sylvain immediately perked up. He felt his cock push on his zipper. “...because of Felix.”  
His cock fell.  
“Wait, Felix? You lost your virginity to Felix!? Man, I always knew he liked you.”  
“W-what? How can you tell he likes me?”  
“Well when I bring up anyone he usually just scoffs and rolls his eyes. But when I bring up you, he’ll talk about how you’re so annoying and how he doesn’t understand you!”  
“Th-that doesn’t sound like he likes me! Are you dumb?!”  
“No, believe me. I’ve known Felix since we were kids. Him saying that you’re annoying is like telling me he wants to be the father of your future kids.”  
“W-what?!”  
“I suddenly don’t feel right. I couldn’t bring myself to touch you. Bro code and what-not,” Sylvain laughed. “So, Felix is that bad in bed? He’s spending too much time training I guess. I’ll talk to him for you. Don’t worry Lys-“  
“I didn’t sleep with Felix!” Lysithea interrupted a bit too loudly.  
“You...oh Lysithea! You dog! So who was the lucky...or rather, unlucky guy?”  
There was a silence. She debated if she should say. Part of her could never trust Sylvain, and part of her desperately needed help.  
“You have to promise not to tell anyone!” Lysithea finally said.  
“Cross my heart!” Sylvain said...with his fingers crossed behind his back.  
“.....Dimitri....” she quietly responded.  
“DIMITRI?!?”  
———  
The professor continued to explain battle tactics and gambits in a weirdly quiet way. Most of his explanations involved gestures and terse comments.  
Lorenz sat bitterly in class. He seethed and contemplated his next decision. Hilda was attempting to convince Raphael to do her dish duty today. Lorenz couldn’t help but compare her to a harlot. It sickened him to the core. He looked over to the quiet and meek Marianne who was slowly taking notes. Her beauty radiated in such a subtle way. ‘She is the mark of true womanhood,’ he thought to himself. ‘Best to get rid of the infectious slut, Hilda, out of her scope of influence.’ The bell rang and the professor ran out the door like a mad man. Actually, it was rare to see the professor walking. Quite often students would see him in full sprint running towards the garden, the dining hall, and then the church on weekends.  
Lorenz stopped Claude before he could leave.  
“Claude,” Lorenz started. “I must converse with you...unfortunately.”  
“Lorenz, I was hoping the infrequency of our conversations would continue. And yet, here you are.”  
“Hmpf. I too would love to avoid you as much as possible. However, it has come to my attention that your retainer is practicing expulsion-worthy behavior.”  
“Ugh spare the cryptic word play for someone who enjoys your company.”  
“Fine. Have you heard of the list she’s written?”  
“*She’s* written? How did you solve that? It’s signed anonymous.”  
“Anonymous? Hardly. ‘The Speculative Orgasm List by Hilda and Lysithea’ I think I recall it to be called something like that.”  
“That’s quite the name. Do you have the list on you?”  
“Well....I...Ive seemed to misplace,” Lorenz attempted to hide his embarrassment.  
“I’m not sure how to reprimand someone without any proof.”  
“This is a conspiracy! You’re clearly in on it! I should have guessed considering you were unfairly placed as number one.”  
Claude couldn’t show his confusion, surprise, and the confusing surprising flattery he felt in front of Lorenz. He was the first on Hilda and Lysithea’s list. He was speculatively the best orgasm giver at Garreg Mach according to the two women he was actively pursuing.  
“If I find this list,” Lorenz steamed. “I will be taking this to Lady Rhea and you will have to repent for your lustful ways.”  
Lorenz stormed off. Claude couldn’t care less though. He was swimming in confidence and possibility.  
——-  
Leonie locked eyes with Jeralt from across the courtyard. She bit her lip and unbuttoned the top two clasps of her shirt. She spread her legs and started to touch her inner thighs. Jeralt felt the tug of sexual desire like she wanted him to. He immediately got up and pulled her aside by the arm, and lead her to a deserted corridor.  
“What are you playing at?” He groveled. She ignored his question as she hungrily started to unbutton his pants and loosen his belt.  
“No, stop.” He half-asses his rejection and let her continue. A moment passed where he looked forward to what was about to come. He snapped back to reality. “I said stop.” He pulled her back.  
“Have I done something wrong?” She asked innocently with a pout and wiped drool from her mouth. He couldn’t help himself looking at her breasts push heavily against her top, cleavage showing and skirt pulled higher than usual. She started to rub his bulge above his pants.  
“N-no,” his eyes rolled back.  
“You would coach me if I did something wrong, right, captain Jeralt?” Her rubbing became more aggressive. He looked around to make sure no one was looking.  
“Please, Leonie, not right here,” he begged.  
“Somewhere else then?” She teased. “Promise me that you’ll let me in tonight?”  
Her hand went into his underwear and she gripped his cock with her regular tightness.  
“Mmmf fine yes yes okay,” he begged.  
“I’ll see you tonight,” she released his cock and walked away.  
——-  
Edelgard closed her eyes as she prepared for Hubert to start her prescribed masturbatory method. She waited for the big vibrator to be placed on her pussy so she could begin. Finally, the process started. She disliked the process because of how much she had to get into her head about her pleasure. She had once timed herself to orgasm. This timing abstained lewd and lustful thoughts so that she could understand when she would naturally know her rhythm; an hour and twenty minutes. Her clit felt like it would vibrate off. She knew that she had to think of other things while ignoring Hubert.  
Hubert disgusted her. His neediness felt complimentary but agnostic of true romance. The emotions he felt towards her were irrelevant. He served her like her future people would; they would feel pleasure while she did.  
“Gestate two centimeters outward now,” Edelgard commanded. She waited. Nothing happened. She remained stimulated in the same way. “Excuse me,” she continued. “Hubert!”  
She hated using his name. The process completely depreciated her orgasm potential. There was no change. She felt the anger rise within her. “Excuse me!” She said as she opened her eyes. Hubert wasn’t looking at her, he was staring at the door cracked open. The door that was cracked open held Claude’s surprised and devious face.  
“Imperial Princess!” He sang.  
“Get out!” Edelgard yelled.  
“The emperor truly has no clothes!” Claude laughed.  
“Leave!” She screamed.  
“As you wish,” he winked and left.


	5. Part 1: White Clouds: Unfamiliar Scenery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard makes a deal. Leonie is shocked at a lack of family resemblance. Hilda gets help with her school work. Dorothea contemplates her current relationship. Lorenz finds the list again.

“I trust that this breach of privacy will not be spoken of,” Edelgard crossed her arms.   
“This secret is like a nicely cooked steak, it’s going to be hard for it not to leak,” Claude laughed.   
“Best you keep this information to yourself unless you’d like to be charred,” Edelgard angrily retorted.   
“Well done,” Claude winked.   
“I’m serious, Claude.”   
“I am too. That was a good remark. But in all seriousness, I doubt the your people would judge you. In the very least, they have thought of it. I don’t think it should be judged. You get what you want and find the means to it, as some leaders do.”  
“Some leaders, hmmm.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll keep it under wraps. I haven’t seen motivation to wage war on the empire as of yet.”  
“As of yet?” Every “s” and “t” stung harshly with Edelgards tone.   
“Woah! Don’t get me wrong, princess. I simply don’t wish to disrupt the balance of it all. I’m team neutral and I don’t want anyone to misalign that,” Claude reasoned.   
“What must I do to buy your silence?” Edelgard pulled her hand to her face and closed her eyes.   
“Buy? Your majesty! I couldn’t be bought. I’m classy.......and expensive.”   
“How expensive?” Edelgard hissed through her teeth.   
“Perhaps this is a moment where you owe me a favor?”   
——  
Leonie woke up in Jeralts bed. He had already left for the day to go on a mission. She wished she had been able to go with him. A deep urge within her swore that she would be able to help with whatever he was going to do on or off the battlefield. She stretched on the bed. Strangely, she heard the shower start. Excitement ran through her body. Perhaps Jeralt misspoke when he said he would leave today. Perhaps she had another day to tease him. She started to play with herself.   
She tore off the sheets from the bed so that her naked body was completely exposed. Her pussy faced the bathroom door. Slowly she started to touch herself.   
She thought of Jeralt walking out of the bathroom to see her wet pussy begging to be filled. She pinched her nipples so that they would be perked up for the man she loved. Every part of her wanted to look perfect for Jeralt. She remembered to the times she looked at herself in the mirror. She spread her legs out further. She placed two fingers at the entrance of her pussy and spread herself out further. She then began to feverishly play with her clit so that she could cum before he walked in. She thought of sucking his clean cock. She thought of pulling his dick in deeper by reaching around to his ass and pushing his entire body to her face. She thought of how great of a mercenary he was. Oh, she was close. She grabbed onto the wooden lucky charm around her neck as she prepared to orgasm loudly enough to rush out to see her.   
The door knob turned.   
She felt so close.   
She looked up so she could make eye contact with him as she felt pleasure.   
...but it wasn’t Jeralt in the door.   
The professor, naked and wet from the shower, blankly stared at her as she came in front of him.  
The pleasure turned to embarrassment. She had just orgasmed in front of her lovers son. Her face flushed but she couldn’t get herself to move.   
The professor stood there silent and naked. Leonie couldn’t help herself, even though she was petrified she couldn’t help but stare at her professors naked body.   
He sighed and closed the door.   
But she couldn’t forget what she saw. She couldn’t believe what she saw.   
The professor’s cock was bigger than his fathers.   
——-  
Clang Clang Clang  
“Nice footwork!” Sylvain complimented as they sparred.   
Clang clank clang   
“Huh, why am I even here?” Felix gained the upper hand and backed Sylvain up towards the wall.   
“Agh! Well....you’re unmatched with a sword but I got the reach with a spear!” Sylvain teased without a care. “So...talk to any girls lately?”  
Clank clang clank   
“Is this the time for your antics?” Felix deadpanned.   
“As good of time as any,” Sylvain smiled as he parried, pushing Felix onto his heels.  
“Stay focused, Sylvain.”  
Clang clang clank.   
“Talk to Lysithea lately?” Sylvain asked with a smile. Felix winced, and Sylvain seized his chance. He feinted with his elbow, and Felix took the bait. In a blink, Sylvain’s practice lance pressed against Felix’s throat.  
“Oh ho!” Sylvain chuckled. “Off your game?”  
“...You got lucky,” Felix grumbled, slapping away Sylvain’s spear.   
“*Someone* got lucky!” Sylvain winked and saw Felix’s eyes widen.   
——-  
Dimitri set up the champagne and box of cigars. He debated whether he should shift the box to be diagonal in comparison with the desk or not.   
Diagonal.   
Parallel.  
Diagonal.   
Parallel.  
Diagonal.   
Knock knock.   
Claude entered the room with a flask under his cloak and a smile on his face. “Your highness?”  
“Claude! It’s great to see you! I have been debating the position of the cigars. I’ve never smoked them, you see, and I’m quite perplexed as to what I should do.” Dimitri pulled a cigar out of the box and put it in his mouth as if it were a lollipop. He handed another to Claude. Claude sighed and attempted to correct Dimitri’s mistakes by clipping the tip of the cigar and lighting it.   
“Oh! How exotic!” Dimitri applauded.   
“Don’t inhale,” Claude sighed as he opened the window.   
“O—cuuhhh cuhh CUH” Dimitri coughed up the cigar smoke. Claude playfully rolled his eyes. Claude found the champagne and popped the bottle. The foam dripped out the window like he planned. He poured into the narrow flute glasses and handed one to his comrade.   
“Cheers!” Claude clang his glass to Dimitri’s “so, Dimitri, what’s your plan?”  
Dimitri tensed up and haphazardly looked around.  
“Claude! Please, I brought you here for your advice.”  
“Okay,” Claude put his glass down, pulled a couple draws from his own cigar and then pulled his arms behind his head in a relaxed position. “How do you plan to ask her out?”  
“Okay, I have three things planned. The first—-CUHH cuh CUHGGHH” he coughed.   
“Alright, how about we stop smoking?”  
“Grand idea,” Dimitri set his cigar down. “My first plan is to plant a patch of flowers that remind me of her. My second plan is to buy a section of the library in her name. My third....” he took a big gulp of champagne and almost finished his glass. Claude, out of obligation and fascination, poured more into Dimitri’s glass without hesitation. Dimitri continued to drink. “My third option has been to propose to her!”   
“Pro-p-?!!” Claude felt like too many surprises had come to fruition. He liked how many secrets he had acquired but worried about the people around him. “Dimitri, it’s surely more fun to play the long game. Perhaps you ought to ask her out on a date. What kind of date would you take her on?”   
“D-date...I hadn’t even,” he laughed to himself as he finished another glass. Claude filled the glass with the same motivation. Dimitri continued “perhaps I’d take her to see my kingdom?”   
Claude almost spit out his drink.  
“Isn’t that a little soon?”   
“Soon? For true love?” Dimitri chuckled and attempted to smoke again. “Surely n-cuhh CUHH CUHGHH cughhh”   
“Even true love needs foreplay,” Claude joked.  
“Foreplay? Is four the required dates before you can propose?” Dimitri asked with earnest. Claude abandoned his champagne and partook in his flask full of whiskey. He felt the whole experience was too much for him.   
“Dimitri, have you ever been on a date before?”   
“I have,” Dimitri lied. “But I don’t think you know her. She lived in Sveng.”  
“Uh huh,” Claude could sense the lack of truth. “Well, I’m sure this lovely lady was a fan of being taken out on dates to the best local restaurant. And perhaps even liked small gifts.”  
“You’re—-you’re r—hic—-right” Dimitri had gotten drunk quickly and drank more as soon as Claude poured. “Will you ask her out for me?”   
“You want me to ask her out?” Claude neglected to fully understand on purpose so he could benefit.   
“Mhmm,” Dimitri slurred. “Say Claude, have you spoken to Edelgard recently?”   
‘There it is,’ Claude told himself. He had expected Dimitri to be still infatuated with his childhood sweetheart.   
“Not too recently, your highness.” Claude lied, but not really. The word ‘too’ was relative and could mean so many different instances.   
“Your highness!? Please call me by my name. We’re—hic—-friends after all.”  
“I have not talked to Edelgard recently, Dimitri.”  
“Tell that bitch she’s no longer on my list of things to do.”   
———  
The next day Lorenz fumed as he walked around Garreg Mach. He was frustrated that his house was filled with so much lustful corruption. To Lorenz, he had been such a noble gentleman only to be thwarted by concubine-wanna-be’s and the Riegan bastard. He entered the dining hall to have his breakfast. In the corner of his eye, he saw Marianne washing the dishes.   
“Marianne! Your beauty radiates like a beacon of heavenly light that the goddess herself placed in this dreary dining hall,” Lorenz exclaimed.   
“Oh Lorenz!” Marianne quietly jumped. “I didn’t see you there, were you reciting poetry? It sounded nice.”  
He smiled to himself, her innocence was a much needed refresher for the instances he experienced.   
“I didn’t realize that you had dish duty or I would have waken up earlier to assist you,” he felt like he could easily be the man who always saves her.   
“Oh...uhhh. I’m doing the dishes for Hilda. She seems so overworked lately,” she closed her eyes. “I hoped I could help my classmate in a time of need.”  
“H-Hilda asked you to—“ Lorenz became angry. “How dare she make you work for her benefit. She is a sadist! A harlot! A—“  
“Please,” Marianne interrupted. “It’s not nice to talk about people that way.”  
“Marianne, you’re to good for this world. Allow me to invite you to drink tea later today.”  
“Uhhh...”  
“I won’t take no for an answer! I will set up a table in the garden.”  
“Uhhh...”  
Lorenz walked away feeling fantastic. He had asked out the lovely Marianne without having to compromise his morals. ‘I truly am the best noble in this monastery,’ he thought. He had forgotten to eat.   
——-  
“Professor!” Hilda caught up to her stoic teacher before class. “I was wondering if you could help me with an issue.”   
She twirled a stand of hair around her finger and smiled flirtatiously.   
He nodded silently and they walked into a classroom.   
“I need help,” Hilda pouted. “I’m not as smart or strong as everyone else. I’m a delicate flower. Could you help me?”  
She spread her legs. He couldn’t see because of the desk that obscured his vision but she hoped that he could sense it. He was so difficult to read, he hardly smiled and most comments were so short.   
“I’m willing to do anything,” she pleaded and folded her arms to push her cleavage closer together. The professor couldn’t help himself, his eyes focused on her huge tits tightly packed into such a small shirt. Her hand reached her mouth and she sucked on her finger. He felt growth in his pants. She stood up and leaned her ass against the table so she would be next to him.   
“Is there *anything* I could do to help my grade?” She sat on the desk and spread her legs open. Her heart was beating so fast. She wanted the professor to take advantage of her. It wasn’t just the grade, or the virginity bet, Hilda was extremely horny without any outlet.  
She took her hand and started to play dangerously with her upper thigh. The professor looked and kept looking. His hand raised to his chin like he usually did when he was thinking.   
“Maybe a school tip would help?” She winked and emphasized the word *tip*   
He stood up and positioned himself between her legs. He unzipped his pants and took out his cock. He started to play with her clit with the tip of his dick. She moaned out.   
This was better than Ignatz, and this was better than Sylvain. The professors thick cock pressed and moved around her clit that made her so wet. Oh my....she thought.   
“Professor,” she breathed out and rolled her eyes back. His expression didn’t change, he continued to use his cock to play with her. He grabbed his dick and started to move it quickly from left to right on her clit. Her breath caught, and her heart was racing. His cock had felt so good and he hadn’t even entered her. A euphoric sensation passed over her like a long chill as she started to moan loudly and without stop.   
The professor stopped and covered her mouth.   
“Are you sure you only need a tip?” He asked, locking his eyes with her.   
She began to get even more excited. Her pussy gushed with anticipation. Slowly, his cock entered her. She felt the blunt pressure inside her, she felt him stretching her out.   
Her pussy was so wet and smelled like burning leaves. He staggered a sexual grunt as he continued to enter her.   
Hilda couldn’t believe how good his cock felt, she also couldn’t believe how she could feel him push into her. He continued to push in. He couldn’t believe how much he could put inside her. His previous experience with Manuela hadn’t allowed him to put his entire cock inside. Manuela had a shallow pussy but Hilda was stretching out just for him.   
She huffed as he thrusted back and forth inside her. He pulled her leg up to his shoulder as she leaned back onto the table.   
“Profess—-“ she started but couldn’t continue as she moaned more and closed her eyes in pleasure. He rubbed her clit until she came while he was inside her. Then, he spit on his finger tips and then nudged his pointer finger around the opening of her asshole. She didn’t stop him, and he continued. She moaned even louder.  
He got nervous and looked to the door, but nothing happened. He continued to fuck her until he felt close.   
“Where do you want my cum?” He asked quietly.   
“Huh?” She half moaned. “Everywhere!” She decided. That turned the professor on even more. He started to cum inside her, he pulled out and finished cumming all over. Her pink landing strip was covered, he had messed up her uniform and some cum had even reached her chin.   
She swiped the cum off her chin and put it in her mouth.   
“Yummy!” She winked. Maybe she was mistaken but she could have sworn she saw the professor smile at her while he buttoned his pants. “Thanks professor.”  
“Work hard,” the professor started as he began to leave. “You have the best battle potential in your class.”   
———  
“Now remember, there’s an important mission at the end of this week. I need you all to work hard and make me proud,” Manuela told the class. The bell rang as she finished. “Sylvain, I need to see you after class.”  
Dorothea shot a look full of judgement towards Manuela and Sylvain. She felt like it was impossible to compete with such an accomplished and beautiful woman like Manuela. Certainly Sylvain couldn’t resist. But they weren’t exclusive, as she had told him many many times while they were in bed together. He was allowed to do whoever he wanted and so was she, so long as she got to keep a key to his place and use his dick anytime she found necessary.   
“Dorothea,” Ferdinand walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. “You look as radiant as ever.”   
“Thank you, Ferdie,” she cooed. Ferdinand and Dorothea, however, were supposed to be exclusive. They had been dating since last year. He doted on her, bought her presents often, and even told her how he planned to ask for her hand in marriage one day. But he was taking too long asking. She didn’t mind that he was taking his time but he had promised to save himself for marriage.   
“How about I take you out tonight so we can gaze into one another’s eyes before the big mission?” He asked. “My treat!”  
Dorothea tried to focus on her boyfriend but got distracted several times by Sylvain laughing at something Manuela said and seeing Manuela playfully touch Sylvains arm. Ferdinand noticed and turned to look as well. “Poor Manuela, I hope she protects herself from his charms.” He shook his head.   
“Manuela is a big girl, Ferdie. She can take care of herself.”   
“Ha! You’re right but Sylvain can’t be trusted. Did you know he’s had sex before? I worry for his mental health.”  
Dorothea attempted to act surprised. She would never want to break Ferdinand’s heart. He loved her so much and he had gotten so much better about bragging about his political position. He was the best marriage option for her, she didn’t want to mess it up but she also couldn’t help herself....  
“Dinner tonight?” Ferdinand asked again. Dorothea kept studying Sylvain and Manuela interacting. She felt like they were fucking right in front of her. Dorothea couldn’t help but imagine Sylvain fucking her right on the desk that Manuela was sitting on, his bare ass thrusting back and forth. She couldn’t help but imagine Manuela winking at Dorothea, teasing her as if she had walked in on them but wouldn’t stop for her.   
“I should probably study some reason and sharpen my iron sword tonight,” she sighed. She lied and thought about using the key that night to get into Sylvains room to reclaim him.   
“Oh! You’re breaking my heart!” Ferdinand pouted playfully. “But that’s a good idea. I shall accompany you.”  
“No!” Dorothea let out too quickly and too loudly. Even Manuela and Sylvain briefly stopped their conversation to see the commotion. Dorothea felt nervous. “How about we go to lunch instead? I’ve missed you so!”   
Dorothea wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into her boyfriend. She hoped he did not grow suspicious of her erratic behavior.   
“Splendid!” Ferdinand rubbed Dorotheas sides and tore away from her hug. He positioned his own arm in a 90 degree angle and looked at her to take his arm. “Shall we?”   
They walked away. Dorothea looked over her shoulder just once to see if Sylvain or Manuela were looking at her but their eyes were locked. Dorothea could have sworn she saw Sylvain grab a handful of Manuelas ass as she left.   
——-  
“Oh Sylvain!” Manuela jumped as he squeezed her rump. “What if someone sees us?”   
Manuela winked. She loved the attention and she loved sleeping with Sylvain. They had done it several times in her room. She even gave him a cigarette to smoke with her when they finished. He was a stallion when she encouraged him and he had actually come back for more, unlike the other men she had been with. One night he had cried to her and confessed how he loved her. She didn’t really believe him; he was drunk, and so young. But she loved to take care of him. One night he even cried because he thought everyone either wanted his cock or his crest. Manuela felt awful for him. He was so sad sometimes. She could see a life with him sometimes. But she knew that he wouldn’t make a good companion. He would often flirt with other girls right in front of her. He would even ask her advice on women.   
Part of her wanted to help him so bad, but a larger part of her had always agreed with his drunken worry about his cock and crest.   
She watched his eyes linger towards Dorothea while she was still in the room and felt a little self conscious. How could she compete with someone so young and full of potential?  
——-  
Lorenz poured the tea and waited for Marianne. He had made sure everything was perfect for her. A couple times he practiced his playful laugh to prepare for conversation. And then he practiced, what he called his ‘striking gaze’.   
“What are you doing there Lorenz?” Raphael clumsily walked up to him. “Tea and pastries? Those look good. Hey! Don’t mind if I do.”   
Raphael sat down, drank the tea like it was a cheap vodka shot, and swallowed a pastry like it was a pill.   
“Deeelicious!” Raphael said rubbing his tummy. “Say, what’s the occasion?”  
“You oversized baboon!”Lorenz yelled. “This wasn’t for you! Now it’s ruined. You idiot mouth breather! Did your mother drop you on your head in your formative years?! Or was she just as dumb as you?!”  
“Woah, take it easy, Lorenz.” Raphael halfway laughed. Lorenz wasn’t scary but he was being offensive. “I’m sorry I drank the tea! Who was it even for? No one else is here.”  
“It was for Marianne! And now it’s RUINED!”  
“Marianne? But I saw her talking to her bird friend in the garden. When I asked her what she was up to she told me she was going to pray all day.”  
“...you mean she forgot?” Lorenz asked disappointed. He sighed and reasoned “I guess I should be happy she is so pious. I’ll go find her.”   
“Say! Are you going to have the rest of your tea?” Raphael laughed.   
Lorenz had already stormed off. He walked towards the monastery cathedral with complicated emotions. He didn’t even notice where he was walking.   
“Hey!” A voice shouted, papers flew everywhere. Sketches of the goddess scattered the floor. Ignatz attempted to quickly pick them up.   
“My apologies, Ignatz. I’m so focused on a goal I couldn’t see where I was going.” Lorenz started to help his classmate.   
“Oh, that’s okay, you don’t need to help...” Ignatz said. But as he spoke, Lorenz noticed two pieces of paper, the first one was the list. Lorenz stealthily pulled the paper into his pocket. The second was a sketch of a...Hilda. In this drawing, her bra had been pulled up to show her breasts, her thighs were spread open and a huge tentacle was penetrating her. Splashes were drawn around the penetration. In the drawing, Hildas eyes were crossed, her mouth was open and she was smiling. ‘Nngh release me from this pleasure Commander Ignatz’ was written close to her face.   
“WHAT IS THIS?” Lorenz screamed.


	6. Part One: White Clouds: Deflowering and Flower Giving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda and Dorothea play a game. Some students start asking each other out as the White Heron cup approaches. Annette asks her girlfriend if she can reciprocate bedroom actions. Lorenz gets an idea. Felix goes to speak to Lysithea. Caspar and Ashe make a virginity bet

Bernadetta was rarely noticed even when she came out of her room. Most people didn’t make eye contact with her, and she avoided conversations at all costs. At times, she’d run away from the possibility of interaction. Of course, sometimes, she would converse with her house leader Edelgard when necessary. She liked Edelgard but she was also kind of scared of Edelgard. Bernadetta would compare Edelgard to carnivorous plants while Edelgard compared Bernadetta to a hidden spider on the wall.  
“Bernadetta, have you observed anything recently?” Edelgard asked her softly while they were in the greenhouse late at night.  
Bernie nodded and handed Edelgard a small note. They had reached an agreement that allowed Bernie to speak less. ‘I can’t mess up as much if I don’t speak,’ she thought and she left to be a spider again.  
The paper contained several notes that no one would have guessed Bernadetta to notice.  
Edelgard read:  
-Lorenz is threatening Hilda with expulsion because of a list she wrote  
-Hilda left Sylvains room late at night  
-Dimitri asked Lysithea to teach him to be good in bed  
-Leonie begged to get into Jeralt’s room several times late at night  
-Lorenz confronted Claude about a conspiracy  
-Lysithea complained to Sylvain about how she doesn’t like sex  
-Hilda and the professor went into an empty classroom together. The professor left after 43 minutes, Hilda left after 45 minutes  
Edelgard ripped the note and found a lit lantern to burn it.  
‘Interesting,’ she thought to herself. She was thankful for her little spider. It was imperative to keep up with every moment at Garreg Mach. It was imperative to know more secrets than her the other houses. Claude prided himself one knowing secrets but Bernadetta was Edelgard’s best kept one.  
———  
Dorothea left her room with stealth. This wasn’t the first time she had abandoned her date so that she could be properly fucked by her plaything. She turned her key and entered his room. However, It wasn’t Sylvain she found sitting on the bed.  
“So you’re the one he gave an extra key to,” Dorothea smiled.  
“Dorothea?” Hilda took her hands out of her panties. “Am I in the wrong room?”  
Hilda looked around to find evidence of being misplaced.  
Dorothea laughed coyly. “I don’t think you are,” she teased. “Sylvain isn’t coming, he’s on a date.”  
Dorothea winked and took out a cigarette.  
“You smoke? Gross. That gets all in your clothes. It’s grungy.” Hilda looked with disgust.  
“Not my room, not my rules. But I’ll save this for after.” She put her cigarette back in the silver box she kept them in.  
“After what?” Hilda laughed.  
“Might as well get something out of this,” Dorothea cooed. “I think we both came here for the same reason. Should not having Sylvain really stop us?”  
“Dorothea! You’re so naughty!” Hilda teased. Both Hilda and Dorothea, separately, were horny. Hilda had been dancing in her own tulip field expecting Sylvain. Dorothea didn’t mind seeing Hilda, the point of her entering his room was to get wet and get out....and Hilda was cute. ‘Why not?’ They both miraculously thought.  
“We don’t have to do anything,” Dorothea reasoned. “In fact, let’s play a game.”  
“Oh? A game? What kind of game?”  
Dorothea flirtatiously smiled and bounced onto the bed.  
“Here are the rules, we can’t touch each other,” Dorothea pulled up her skirt and started playing with herself. “The second and only other rule is that you have to keep your eyes on me.”  
Hilda laughed out of excitement and a bit from nervousness.  
——-  
The next morning Sylvain dragged himself back to his room. He wanted to freshen up before he could get back to class. He had joked to Manuela that perhaps he should leave some clothes in her room. She said no without any humor. Even still, he was thankful about how attentive she was in the bedroom and the aftercare. She teased a couple times how they should run away and get married after he became a rich lord. And he teased how he would give her a love child one day.  
Sylvain opened his door to find his bed a mess. The sheets were everywhere. He walked up to his bed. Two pairs of panties, a black lacy thong, and a pink bikini. He picked them up to smell. Underneath were his two spare keys and a small note:  
We won’t be needing these anymore  
Love  
Hilda & Dorothea (two hearts)  
Sylvain’s mind raced with questions, but mostly “what did they do without me?!”  
——-  
Hanneman dragged on about the differences in crests and the use of magic. He prided himself of the knowledge he had and craved to know more about the professor. Yet, he continued to talk about white and dark magic as usual.  
“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Dimitri barged into the class with an enormous bouquet of various purple flowers. “  
“Dimitri, my boy. I thought your house was scheduled to train with Lady Catherine?” Hanneman asked.  
“I ask only for a moment of your class time.” Dimitri bowed and continued. He walked up the aisle of desks until he reached the front of the class. “Lysithea! The white heron cup quickly approaches. Would you please do me the most magnificent honor of accompanying me?”  
Howls and cheers encouraged Lysithea to respond positively. But she felt off kilter and dumbstruck. She looked to her friend Hilda who smiled widely and mouthed ‘Dimitri?’ to her. Lysithea looked around more to see Sylvain clapping and smiling at her. All eyes were on her.  
Finally, she looked at Dimitri. His piercing blue eyes and closed-mouth smile anxiously awaited her answer.  
“Uhh. Y-yeah okay.” Lysithea let out. She had hoped that Felix would ask her sooner but being put on the spot made her nervous. She had agreed before even really thinking.  
“Excellent!” Dimitri cheered. He gave her the bouquet “these are all the flowers that made me think of you. The lilacs scent is particularly wonderful. I encourage you to partake. I can’t wait.”  
He awkwardly kissed her cheek, bowed, apologized to Hanneman once more and left.  
The lesson continued.  
Hilda passed a note to her friend it read ‘I knew it’ with a small heart. Lysithea looked back to her ‘no you didn’t’ she mouthed in response. Hilda shrugged and went back to doodling on the cover of her book.  
——  
Mercedes lathered her girlfriends pussy with her tongue. She looked up to make eye contact with Annette. Mercedes had handcuffed Annette’s hands behind her back.  
“Mmmm—-Mercie,” Annette moaned.  
Mercedes was really good at understanding her girlfriends pleasure. She started off by massaging Annette’s inner thighs. Her hands would drift up to the heart shaped orange bush, where she would softly pull and lightly spank. Then, she would take two fingers down to Annette’s pussy and spread her out. Annette was so small in every way. It all seemed so tidy to Mercedes.  
“May I please you with my mouth?” Mercedes might ask, her breath so close it could produce goosebumps.  
“Y—yes please,” Annette had said, as she always did.  
Mercedes slowly put a her small tongue up and down Annette. ‘Oh she’s been drinking a lot of almond tea this week, that explains the mild taste,’ Mercedes thought as she dipped her tongue into Annette.  
Annette clenched in pleasure.  
“Mmm”  
Mercedes focused her own tongue into circular movements on Annette’s clit. Annette’s breathing irregularly changed “Mmmercie—-“ she whispered as her back arched off the bed.  
Mercedes brought one finger into Annette’s pussy as she continued to eat Annette out. She rhythmically pulled her finger in and out, eventually putting in a second finger. Annette moaned louder as she kept feeling consistent pleasure.  
‘Oh no,’ Annette thought to herself. ‘I have felt this way before...that time that I squirt. But Mercedes face is right there. But this feels so good I can’t help it—‘  
Mercedes face became drenched in Annette. But Mercedes didn’t stop. She kept moving her fingers and tongue just as she had before.  
‘That’s it,’ Mercedes thought to herself.  
“M-mmmmmm” Annette hummed in pleasure. She felt closing to having a huge orgasm. She couldn’t believe how amazing she felt.  
Her entire body tensed and convulsed as her mind went completely blank. All she could think about was how good that felt and how much she loved Mercedes. Her orgasm felt like it could have lasted 3 minutes. Eventually, her body relaxed.  
“That’s a good girl. Shall I grab a toy now?” Mercedes asked.  
“That’s okay, Mercie. I have to study for the upcoming mission,” Annette said.  
“No problem,” Mercedes smiled and found a cloth to wipe her mouth. The key to Annette’s handcuffs were attached to a necklace she always wore. “I know this may sound out of nowhere, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the White Heron Cup with me?”  
“Odd?! Why would that be odd? Of course! I was going to ask you to the dance too!” Annette laughed and slightly pouted.  
“Oh how wonderful!” Mercedes put her hands together. “I’ll go pray before heading to class again.”  
“Hey Mercie...why don’t you ever let me be the one to give up pleasure?” Annette put her fist close to her face and looked worried.  
“Oh! I just never have time,” Mercedes smiled. “And you’re busy right now. You’re studying.”  
“...I just...I just want you to feel what I’m feeling,” Annette felt embarrassed. Mercedes walked over to her and kissed Annette.  
“You have nothing to worry about. It’s because of my crest,” Mercedes smiled softly. “Just like when I’m using certain healing spells, I can feel your pleasure as well.”  
Annette felt surprised and foolish for not knowing that.  
“Oh I’m sorry Mercie,” Annette let out. “You must think I’m clueless.”  
“Not at all,” Mercedes tilted her head. “You’re the smartest person I know. Please be nicer to yourself. I love you. Enjoy studying.”  
——-  
“Hey Ashe! Looking to train today?” Caspar asked. They had skipped the faith study with Manuela and were drinking beers Ashe stole from the local market.  
“Hmm, perhaps. Would you like to study today?” Ashe asked in return.  
“Yeah! I’m so there!” Caspar cheered. “I gotta ask, have you heard about these lists going around?”  
“Well...I’ve heard of them but I haven’t seen either.”  
“Me neither! But it sounds like everyone’s having a lot of sex at this school. Where was I for that invite?”  
Ashe laughed nervously in response.  
“Hey! Ashe! I bet we could if we tried!”  
“I’ve totally have done it before,” Ashe said quietly.  
“Really, dude?” Caspar deadpanned. “You’re gonna lie to your friend like that? What’s next? You’re gonna tell me she’s from Sveg and it was during summer camp?”  
“N-no,” Ashe laughed.  
“Let’s make a bet! Whoever does it first buys the other guy....”  
“A lifetime supply of condoms,” Ashe laughed.  
Caspar raised his eyebrows and started to laugh.  
“Deal!” They shook hands.  
“Who do you wanna—“ Ashe quickly raised his eyebrows.  
“Hmmm. There are some pretty good babes in this school,” Caspar laughed. “I bet Hilda would be a good option. She’s always getting guys to do stuff for her...what if she does that in exchange for—ya know.”  
“Only one way to find out,” Ashe took a sip of beer.  
“What about you?”  
“Hmm Hilda’s a good option but maybe Annette.”  
Caspar started uncontrollably laughing. “Dude! She’s totally gay! She’s been dating Mercedes for I don’t know how long. She’d never say yes to you.”  
“She is?” Ashe asked and chuckled. “Stop laughing! I didn’t know. Hmm then maybe Ingrid.”  
“I knew it! You’ve got such a big crush on her,” Caspar playfully pushed his friend.  
“I do not! I just think she’d be good in bed. You never know! Maybe she wrote the list.”  
Caspar continued to laugh. “I highly doubt that but it’s cool man, you like her. That’s not a bad thing.”  
“Stop laughing!” Ashe chuckled.  
“Youre so gonna lose though. I’m gonna have so many girls moaning my name and you’re gonna be still talking about knights with Ingrid.”  
“Yeah after I bang her,” Ashe responded with a smile.  
“Uhh! Dude! Don’t say bang her, you sound like a tool.”  
“Haha! Shut up!”  
———  
Lorenz stared at the list after Ignatz had snatched the picture of Hilda out of Lorenz’s hands and ran away.  
Lorenz was certain irritated by the lewd material but his agitation subsided quickly by the presence of the lost item he had in his hand. But the list had been changed. Number two, previously Dimitri, had been crossed off and in his place was written ‘Bignatz’.  
“Who in the world is Bignatz?” Lorenz asked himself. ‘Whoever he is, he’s given me a delectable idea. I’ll write my own list. I’ll write a list of the noblest men at Garreg Mach. And everyone will see my name at the top.’ He smiled and crumpled the list as he quickened his pace towards his room.  
——-  
Felix walked towards Lysithea’s dorm room. He had gotten the courage from Sylvain to ask her to to the White Heron Cup. Overall, he didn’t want to go to the dance but Sylvain had hinted how desirable Lysithea was to other guys. Felix had felt the anger and jealously even thinking of the hypothetical. Her room door was wide open. Guards, in a line of perhaps 14, were leaving large bouquets of purple flowers in Lysithea’s. He didn’t have much time before his next class and now he felt even more bothered by the presence of these flowers.  
“Felix!” Lysithea noticed him in her doorway.  
“What’s going on?” Felix looked at the guards with disgust.  
“These all just showed up!” Lysithea said.  
“Who are they from?” Felix squinted his eyes a bit.  
“...Dimitri?” Lysithea attempted to smile.  
“The boar? How bothersome.” He started to walk away. Lysithea ran in front of him and stamped her foot.  
“No! It’s not fair.” She wagged her finger. “I wanted you to ask me to the white heron cup but you wasted too much time! I said yes out of panic! Can’t you see that I like you?!”  
“That’s the last of the flowers, ma’am” a guard interrupted and waved.  
“I didn’t even want these stupid flowers!” Lysithea yelled to the guard as he left.  
“You....like” Felix squinted and avoided her eye contact. His emotions were so complicated to him and he didn’t want to admit how much he liked her. But his face turned red. He locked eyes with her.  
“Are you—are you blushing?!” Lysithea teased.  
“Shut up,” he said and he pulled her in for a kiss. She felt her surprise follow submission. She melted into his arms and kissed him back. Soon, they started making out feverishly. They aggressively fought for dominance.  
Crash  
One of the bouquet vases knocked over and broke, spilling water and flowers. Lysithea looked at it and started to laugh.  
She looked back to Felix and smiled. They didn’t lose eye contact as he picked her up and placed her on the bed. He found a spot next to her as he started playing with her pussy with quick motions. He started nuzzling her neck.  
“Oh my,” Lysithea breathed out. His hands felt heavenly. Her breath quickened and her toes couldn’t help but point.  
“Now, when you cum, you’re going to say my name.” He looked into her eyes when he demanded.  
She kept making big breathy moans.  
“Promise?” Felix asked.  
“I promise, I promise, I promise, I promise—“ Lysithea kept repeating in moans. “FEeEEeLIX!!” She sat up right and rolled her eyes back as she came. He pushed her shoulder down so she could lie down and continue to orgasm. He kept his hand on her pussy as he transitioned into between her legs. He pulled down his pants and started to insert himself into her.  
“Good girl,” he said as she moaned even louder once he entered her. It felt so good to her. She hadn’t felt this way when Dimitri entered her. Felix felt amazing. Her entire pussy felt like it was vibrating with ecstasy. As if they had a mind of their own, her legs wrapped around Felix. Her hands clenched the sheets on her bed as she couldn’t help but cum again.  
“Thank you Felix. Thank you Felix.” Lysithea repeated on every thrust he made “ThankyouFelixThankyouFellixThankyouFELIX!!”  
He loved hearing her say his name. He hoped everyone at Garreg Mach could hear. He prayed that Dimitri had the urge to see if his stupid flowers arrived. He continued to play with her pussy as she came for..was it the third or fourth time, he wondered. Feeling how wet she was, seeing her in total pleasure, having her legs wrapped around him, and hearing her say his name. He got close to cumming. He took his cock out to finish all over her.  
“Why did you stop?” Lysithea asked loudly. His eyes widened and he put his cock back into her. He attempted to cool down to last longer for her. “Thank you Felix! Thank! You! Felix! Oh! This feels so—-unnnffmmmmm”  
Her legs wrapped tighter around him. She pulled him down so their faces were next to each other. She grabbed at him to be even closer. “You feel so good inside me,” she whispered.  
“Lysithea, I’m so close. I’m going to cum,” Felix said as he tried to hold off the final act.  
“Please cum please cum!” Lysithea smiled. Felix started to pump faster and felt the climax. He attempted to pull out but couldn’t make it. Cum edged out of her incredibly wet pussy. He jammed his cock back into her as she moaned his name one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edelgard’s section is a bit of a “recap episode”


	7. Part One: White Clouds: Before the White Heron Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain looks for a straight answer with Dorothea. Claude finds a date for the White Heron Cup. Lorenz attempts to lose his list. Petra asks a question. Leonie gets a surprise.

“Now, open your mouth,” Lorenz commanded Hilda. She was on her knees staring at his exposed cock. “That goes for all of you.”  
In a line, all on their knees, in his room were Hilda, Lysithea, Edelgard, Dorothea, and Mercedes. They were all had come in to ask for his forgiveness. All the sluts. Their mouths opened and dripped. He felt giddy. Who’s mouth should feel repent first? He unzipped his pants and pulled out his erect cock. Already, precum dripped from his tip.  
“Which one of you would like to have house Gloustier forgive them for their sins?”  
“Oh please, pick me Lorenz,” Dorothea begged and started touching herself.   
“No, please pick me Lorenz,” Lysithea said as she inched closer to his cock. “I’ve been bad.”  
“Lorenz, it would be prudent to pick me,” Edelgard said and she rubbed her tits.   
“No! I’ve been the worst of all. Please make me your cum dumpster, Lorenz.” Hilda argued and played with herself.   
“Lorenz,” they begged.   
“Lorenz!” they moaned.   
“Lorenz!”’they yelled.   
“Lorenz! LORENZ! LORENZ”  
Lorenz woke up with his dick hard and the door pounding. Raphael was yelling his name from outside his room.   
“Ffffuck!” Lorenz shouted.   
——-  
“Care to explain this?” Sylvain passed the note Dorothea and Hilda left for him across the table to Dorothea.   
“I think I like this dish,” Dorothea ignored him.  
“So what? Is Hilda your new play thing?!” Sylvains voice got louder.   
Dorothea didn’t look up, sipped her tea and said “keep your voice down Sylvie.”  
“I’m so tired of this will-they won’t-they back and forth. And here I was gonna ask you to the white heron cup and everything.”  
“No you weren’t.” Dorothea sighed.   
“Sure I was!” Sylvain defended.   
“No you weren’t. Look, go find Manuela and complain to her.”  
“So that’s what this is about? I never thought you were the jealous type.”  
“I’m not. I’m distancing myself to spend more time with Ferdinand.”  
“Liar.”  
“Pig.”  
Sylvain felt frustrated.   
“What did you and Hilda do in my room?”  
“You would have known if you’d have been there. Look, I’m tired of the will-they won’t they or whatever you said too. So I guess you can say they won’t now.” Dorothea got up to leave. Sylvain grabbed her arm.   
“Just take your key back so we can skip the three days where you pretend to be interested in your boyfriend and you can go back to using me as your personal throne?”  
Dorothea swiped her arm from him and walked away. It was true, she had no intention of trying to get closer to Ferdinand. She didn’t feel guilty about her two-timing. But she needed to find a more consistent play thing.   
She thought of Hilda. The night they spent together in Sylvains room, after they played their game, they talked. Dorothea smoked and told Hilda how she should weaponize sex. She remembered telling Hilda, “if you really want people to do everything for you, you gotta dangle the option for sex.”  
Dorothea has seen a light go off in Hilda after that. She expected to see Hilda get her way a lot more now.   
Walking towards the library, Dorothea thought about finding a new prospect, maybe someone she had never thought of before.   
———  
“Claude! I did it. I asked out Lysithea to the White Heron Cup” Dimitri cheered. “Now you must ask someone.”  
“Me?” Claude laughed. “I was kind of hoping to go stag and dance with everyone who looked particularly lonely.”  
“You can’t! We have to go as a group. We can’t be a threesome!”  
“We can’t?” Claude smiled. His mind wandered to fucking Lysithea from behind while Dimitri filled her mouth.   
“I must find my best friend a date!”  
“You’re going to get Dedue a date?”  
“D-de— great gasp! I haven’t even thought of Dedue. You’re right! Which lovely lady should we pair him up with. Do you think Dedue has lost his virginity? I could give him a few pointers.” Dimitri playfully nudged his friend.   
“Calm your royal pants. Why don’t you ask Dedue? You’re closer to him than I am after all.”  
“Royal pants? Claude, you’re quite the comedian. But you have a splendid idea! I’ll call on Dedue and get him the perfect date.” Dimitri walked off.   
Claude took out the “top ten best girls in bed...” list and looked at the possibilities.   
“I think it’s time to pay my retainer a visit.” He smiled to himself.   
——-  
“Hey Hilda! What’s wrong?” Caspar asked.   
“Oh I’m just so super busy. I don’t know what I’m gonna do,” Hilda pout.   
“Busy? What with? Maybe I can help you?”  
“You would do that? Oh you’re the sweetest! Would you please please please do my dish duty for me? Just for this week?”  
“The dish duty? The whole week?”  
“It would be soo much to me,” Hilda fluttered her eye lashed and pulled her shirt down a bit. Caspar couldn’t take his eyes off her cleavage. He felt a wave of endorphins and adrenaline rush through him as his imagined her tits and pink nipples.   
“I’ll....uhhh... yeah, I could do that for you,” he swooned.   
“Oh you’re just the sweetest boy in the world!” She pulled Caspar’s face towards her boobs. His face started to flush and his cock felt more full.   
“Careful Hilda, you might suffocate the poor guy,” Claude teased as he approached from behind her. “Caspar, would you mind if I could have a moment alone with Hilda?”  
“Oh Claude!” Caspar wiggled out of Hilda’s wrap. “I’m sorry! I’ll be on my way to errrm...wash dishes!”   
“Heya Claude, long time no see!” Hilda winked.   
“Hilda! I hope you haven’t been avoiding me. I’ve been longing for your company for some time now.” Claude laughed.   
“Hmm? Oh how long?”   
“Well, long enough.”  
“Isn’t there a saying? If a guy says long enough it means that it’s short?”  
“Hmm I haven’t heard that but even so, pleasure isn’t measured in inches.”  
“And if it were, how much pleasure?”  
“Care to find out?” Claude winked.   
“Name the time and place.” Hilda laughed.   
“The white heron cup, I’ll knock on your door and escort you.” Claude said.   
“Escort? I’m too expensive for that.”  
“Oh Hilda, you’re priceless.”   
———  
Finally, Lorenz had finished his most noble men list of Garreg Mach. He walked through the courtyard and ‘accidentally’ dropped it. A smile crept across his face as he found a bush to hide behind. Giddy with excitement, he waited for someone to pick it up. A student from a battalion walked by, picked it, and..  
“Yes, yes, read it,” Lorenz whispered.   
...and they put it back on the floor.   
“How dare they! Are they illiterate?” Lorenz asked himself. He almost charged after the student but then saw someone else approach. Dorothea! ‘She is seeking a noble husband. Perhaps this list would work,’ he thought devilishly. Dorothea stepped on the list and kept walking. Lorenz felt so angry he started to walk after her. Then, a tap on his shoulder.   
Lorenz turned to see the professor with a huge spoon.   
“Hmm, I don’t recall misplacing that. You will have to excuse me—I’m quite busy,” Lorenz tried to excuse himself but the professor kept offering items like a Well-Used Hatchet, a Bundle of Herbs, and a Clean Dusting Cloth; all of which were not his. Lorenz was getting restless and Dorothea had already walked so far. Then, the professor handed Lorenz the noblest men at Garreg Mach List.  
“Th-that’s not mine! How would you even come to think of such a thing? A list! Why would you think that.” Lorenz stuttered.   
The professor looked worried and shook his head from side to side. Again, the professor insisted in giving the list to Lorenz.   
“Fine! I will find the owner of this! It seems that you can’t be trusted to do anything but give blank stares and give special treatment to Claude. Ta-ta, Professor. I have better things to do,” Lorenz was seething. He would have to find a better place for his list...a place that everyone would see.   
——-  
“Ignatz, I am needing some guidance, will you consent?” Petra inquired.   
“Ahhh! Oh Petra! One second,” Ignatz attempted to hide his various sketches of hentai. He had been embarrassed of how Lorenz yelled at him but, to Ignatz surprise, Lorenz said he wouldn’t tell Lady Rhea. Lorenz had offered this if he was allowed to keep the sketch he found. It was both scary and flattering that Lorenz had taken the drawing. Now Ignatz was attempting to draw Hilda and another woman feeling pleasure from a thick series of vines. He hadn’t decided who the other woman was going to be. In his mind, he debated Mercedes, Marianne...maybe Edelgard?   
“Y-yes, what can I help you with?” Ignatz adjusted.   
“I am having confusion. What does dancing have to do with a white bird?” Petra titled her head slightly. ‘Hmm, perhaps Petra..’ Ignatz thought about his drawing.   
“Uhh,” Ignatz tried to remember her question. His mind was wandering to her thighs, her neck, if only he could lift up her skirt.   
“Are you having the confusion as well?”  
“Oh uh yes. Sorry, I was side tracked.”  
“Track? What does hiking have to be doing with dancing?”  
“Oh! Sorry! Yes, the White Heron Cup,” Ignatz couldn’t help but thinking of Petra naked. “Would you like to accompany me to the dance? Maybe we could talk more when I’m not so distracted.”  
“I would be liking that greatly! Thank you Ignatz. I will take my leave now.” Petra nodded with enthusiasm and walked away.   
Ignatz waited a pregnant pause before taking his sketches back out. He started to think of Petra’s tits and her face of pleasure. The boner in his pants started to throb. ‘Oh Ignatz, I will be needing your help with more pleasure please!’ Ignatz wrote.   
——  
“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Leonie moaned as she was getting taken from behind. She was naked on Jeralts bed, on her stomach, with her ass to the door. When she heard the door open she commanded “please fill me up, please please pllleeease! Stuff your cock inside me. I won’t be too loud. No one will know,” her usual pleas. The pleasure she received felt so amazing to her. It was difficult to place but Jeralts cock felt so different than usual. She wondering if Jeralt was using a toy on her or maybe a cock ring. But it was impossible to care when she had already orgasmed six times.   
“Finish all over me,” she breathed as she turned around. Her pussy felt like even a small movement would erupt with euphoria. “Alois?!”   
This entire time she had been filled with not Jeralt but Alois beer-can cock. He did as he commanded before, took out his cock and covered her surprise in cum.  
“Th-thank you, Leonie. That was spectacular and quite unexpected. Jeralt had told me there was something in his office for me but I had no idea!” Alois panted.   
“I—uh,” Leonie couldn’t find the words. Alois cock had been a revelation—she had never felt so many orgasms in such a short time. Was this a betrayal to Jeralt? Was Alois going to tell him? Would Jeralt be hurt or would be understand? Alois was the best sex of her life.  
“I’m sorry, did I hurt you?” Alois asked with genuine earnest.   
“N-no, that was so good.”  
“Well, I’m still hard, would you like me to continue pleasing you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another build-up chapter. Next chapter will be the White Heron Cup. Thanks for reading!


	8. Part One: White Clouds: Waiting for the Last Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lysithea and Hilda go to the White Heron Cup. Dorothea shows a couple of guys how it’s done. Ignatz leaves quickly. The professor meets someone in the goddess tower. Felix and Dimitri find out their differences.

“Lysithea! Can you believe it? We’re going to the ball with the two best guys on our speculative orgasm list. I mean you already know how good he is,” Hilda fixed her hair as they were preparing for the ball.   
“Well, yeah. Why are you doing pig tails? Don’t you know how childish that looks?” Lysithea crossed her arms and looked at her evening outfit.   
“Jeeze! No need to be so hostile! This is a *good* night, right?”   
“Yeah, sure. Whatever.”   
A knock on the door. Hilda pranced over like an overzealous horse getting ready for its first race. There stood, in the open door, Claude and Dimitri, both with bouquets.  
“You both look as beautiful as this splendid night,” Dimitri beamed.   
“Your words don’t do it justice, King D! They’re absolutely ravishing,” Claude winked. He couldn’t help but thinking of an alternate universe where the four of them abandoned the dance and had a foursome. At first, perhaps it would start of separate where the two couples would both start intimately touching one another. But then, perhaps, a wandering hand would allow the two couples to mix. He imagined Hilda pulling Lysithea over for a kiss. The two girls would make out while Dimitri and himself would penetrate their respective girls. A wink might be shared, an unsaid exchange, and then Hilda and Lysithea might switch partners. Claude would be able to compare the ridges of each pussy. Maybe Dimitri would get exhausted and the two girls would share Claude, they’d both blow him at the same time. Lysithea would lick his balls while Hilda deep throated his shaft.   
“We should get a move on then, we can’t be there late!” Lysithea walked out of the room without hesitation.   
“Someone’s eager!” Claude laughed towards Hilda and Dimitri.   
“You have no idea,” Hilda said with passive aggressiveness dripping on every word.   
“Lysithea!” Dimitri chased after his date. “Please take my arm!”   
“M’lady,” Claude offered his arm.   
“Good sir!” Hilda took it.   
“Is there anyway I can convince you to abandon this opulence and have a party of our own? I have a fully stocked liquor cabinet courtesy of my name and crest.” They walked towards the reception hall.   
“Don’t threaten me with a good time. But I’m convinced I would be missing out if we neglected a night of dancing.”  
“Dancing doesn’t always require an audience.”  
“But it’s much more fun if there is!”  
“I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing.”  
“If you play your cards right, I’ll ask what you’re into later tonight.”  
“I hope to say your name later tonight then.”  
“We’ll see,” Hilda sang her reply as she squeezed his arm.  
——  
The reception hall had been cleared of tables and benches for the dance. Various students from the battalions filled the hall with dancing and merrymaking.   
Ashe looked around while Caspar pulled out a flask. Their plan was to go stag and dance with as many girls as possible. But of course, liquid courage made things easier, dare-say tolerable. The plan, unfortunately wasn’t going as well as they had hoped for. Most of the girls they wished to be available were walking with guys. They kept drinking the more they found disappointment.   
“I dare you to ask Ingrid to dance,” Caspar took a sip and checked for Seteth’s scornful eyes or Lady Rhea.   
“Dude! No! I dare you to dance with...Edelgard,” Ashe motioned.   
“Edelgard?! No way dude, she’s like untouchable. I could never! Shes untouchable, plus...Hilda and I shared a moment.”  
“Well if you can’t do it...”  
“Says the guy who won’t even look at Ingrid.”  
“She’s-shes talking to Sylvain right now...”  
“She didn’t come to the dance with him! Don’t be a chicken and go dance with her!”  
“Chicken? Go dance with Edelgard.”  
“No, you!”  
“Boys can be so clueless sometimes,” Dorothea interrupted them. “Watch and learn.”  
She winked and sauntered over to Edelgard with a little less confidence than she had implied.   
“Edie, may I have this dance,” Dorothea winked to Edelgard.   
“Oh, Dorothea, this is a surprise...” Edelgard blushed as she looked away, towards the professor. She had hoped he would have asked her to dance. Over analyzing, Edelgard started to wonder what the professor might think if he saw her with Dorothea.   
“M’lady—“ Hubert hissed behind her.   
“It’s fine Hubert. Yes, Dorothea, that would be lovely.” Edelgard took Dorothea’s hand and was led to the dance floor. They wrapped up closer than Edelgard thought they would but ‘oh Dorothea is so soft,’ she thought.   
Dorothea’s arms firmly pulled Eldelgard in by the small of her back. Their breath danced just as their feet did. And Dorothea undressed Edelgard with a smooth glaze.   
“Has anyone told you how magnificent of a dancer you are?” Dorothea whispered, her breath warming Edelgard’s neck.   
“Oh—no, you’re so kind Dorothea,” Edelgard responded.   
“Please, Edie, say my name again, I get chills running down my spine every time you do,” Dorothea waltzed and caught the eye contact of Sylvain. She winked to him as she slid her had a little more south on her dance partner.   
“Ah ha, Dorothea,” Edelgard reacted bashfully to the change.   
“I’m sorry, Edie, I just can’t resist you.”  
Edelgard blushed. She could feel herself getting wet at the thought of Dorothea’s hands traveling further south and perhaps the professor watching them. The song was coming to a close when a tap happened on Edelgard’s shoulder.   
“Lady Edelgard, I suppose this song has ended?” Hubert seethed a bit.   
“Oh Edie, please don’t tell me you’re leaving me,” Dorothea pouted. “I don’t know if I could bear it.”  
Hubert’s glare went from Edelgard to Dorothea and back again.   
“Don’t worry Hubie,” Dorothea winked and pulled Edelgard back in. “You can watch.”  
——-  
“So you and Dorothea broke up?” Ingrid teased Sylvain.   
“I don’t want to talk about it,” Sylvain stared bitterly towards Dorothea dancing with Edelgard. “Where is Ferdinand von whatever, anyway?”  
Ingrid looked sadly at her friend. She knew he didn’t want to tell her but it was obvious that Sylvain had a particular dagger in his heart at all times. That dagger belonged to Dorothea, with love.   
“His father called him into some official business,” Ingrid said.   
“Ya sure he’s not cheating on her or anything else I can use against him?” Sylvain muttered to himself...but Ingrid heard.  
“You poor bastard,” Ingrid whispered to herself....but Sylvain heard.  
Ingrid glanced over at her two friends, Sylvain and Felix. They were both bitter and in the corner. All she wanted to do was dance but she felt like she was babysitting.  
‘Boys are so clueless sometimes,’ Ingrid pouted in her head.   
Felix watched as Dimitri stiffly danced with Lysithea. He scoffed at the thought of her enjoying herself. ‘There’s no way she is,’ he thought. He crossed his arms when he couldn’t find Lysithea’s eye contact. There had been several opportunities for her to do so while they danced but she was neglecting the option. Then, it turned horrible. ‘Is she *laughing* at one of his jokes?’ He steamed with anger.   
——  
“Legends say it has to do with ‘Iaguz’” Ignatz attempted to dance and explain.   
“I am still not understanding,” Petra shook her head.   
“It’s probably just easier to say it’s an excuse to dance,” Ignatz smiled.   
“There is never an excuse to dance, only reasons to dance like having a good hunt.”  
“Oh, I guess that could be true here. I never thought of it that way. You’re very intelligent Petra.”  
“And you are studious as well, Ignatz. I am enjoying the dancing.” She looked around and noticed various students dancing with many others but noticed the Professor standing alone. Petra continued, “do you think the professor would enjoy dancing as well?”  
“What? Oh...I don’t know, I guess.” Ignatz offered bitterly and prayed someone else would attempt to dance with the professor.   
A different voice interrupted.   
“Did you say you wanted to dance with Teach, Petra?” Claude teased with Hilda dancing with him.  
“Oh how cute!” Hilda added.   
“Keep my girl company while I grab him for us,” Claude ushered Hilda over and walked away.   
Ignatz began to become flustered. He couldn’t believe he found himself in the company of the two women he was actively fantasizing about. He watched as Hilda complimented Petra’s earrings. But all he could think of was them making out and comparing breast sizes right before they would be unknowingly taken advantage of. Hilda might even ask if she could massage Petra’s clit from behind. They’d bashfully start playing and moaning until a great big wet tentacle ushered towards them. They wouldn’t even be able to tell because they had closed their eyes for the sake of pleasure. But then, the first vine would penetrate Petra. She’d moan until another tentacle entered her mouth. Then the next vine wrapped around Hilda before it slid into her. Soon, they’d both be wrapped up in tentacle bondage, being filled completely. They’d beg for it to keep going. Ignatz couldn’t help it, he started to get hard.   
“I have to go!” He felt exposed in front of everyone as he rushed away to take care of himself.   
“Here you are Teach, Petra would love to dance with you.” Claude patted the professors back.   
“Oh yes, thank you.” Petra bowed and set up to dance in the prescribed Fódlan manner. The professor smiled and began to lead in dancing.   
“Shall we continue,” Claude winked and offered his hand to Hilda. He quickly pulled her in close and pinched her ass.   
“Hey! Careful there,” Hilda playfully hit his chest. “You don’t want people to think..”  
“To think what?” Claude lifted an eyebrow. Hilda laughed and attempted to change the subject.   
“I think Ignatz just got a boner,” she whispered.   
“I can’t blame him.”  
“Oh? Are you getting hard?”  
“If I am, it’s only because I have a soft spot for you,” he dipped her.   
“Are you trying to get in my pants?” Hilda teased.   
“No, I’m trying to get you out of that dress.”  
“If you play your cards right.”  
“Well, I’ve been known to win a couple hands.”  
“Oh? Are you a gambling man?”  
“It’s not a gamble if I know the odds,” Claude bit his lip and looked into her eyes. She felt herself getting wet.   
——-  
“Get your hands off her, you boar!” Felix pulled Dimitri away from Lysithea.   
“Excuse me, you’re being very rude. Now excuse me while I continue to dance with my lady,” Dimitri attempted to continue but was pushed again by Felix.   
“She’s not your lady!”   
“Excuse me?”  
Lysithea fell silent. She wasn’t sure what to do.   
“You’re weak and you’re oblivious. She didn’t want you to ask her, she’s dancing with you out of pity. She wants to dance with me.”  
“Oh ha ha ha! Oh Felix, what a lark. Lysithea is my girlfriend. When you’re a man, you’ll understand.”  
“I am a man. I know how to make your girl cum, want me to give you some pointers?”  
“Felix!” Lysithea’s embarrassment rushed out a plea for him to stop.   
“W-what did you say?” Dimitri felt dumbstruck.   
“You heard me, if you want to do something about it, I’ll meet you on the battlefield. Or I can keep making you look like a fool by stuffing your girl with my cock while she moans my name,” Felix felt a smile creep across his face as he thought of his last encounter with Lysithea.   
“You are a liar!” Dimitri tugged on his sword. Felix saw and grinned.   
“Let’s take this outside then.” They both walked out. Lysithea felt frustration towards them both. But part of her couldn’t help but get turned on. Two guys were fighting over her, that’s what adults do, right?   
——-  
Edelgard and Dorothea had started making out in Edelgard’s room.   
Dorothea felt so warm and soft to Edelgard.   
‘And her mouth tastes sweet but musky,’ she thought. Edelgard felt Dorothea’s hand enter her. ‘She feels so nice and she’s being so tender.’  
A knock on the door. Dorothea got up and answered as if it were her room.   
“I’m here to see if Lady Edelgard needs anything,” Hubert winced at Dorothea.   
“I told you, you can watch,” Dorothea pulled him inside the room and gestured towards the chair.   
Hubert was shaken by her brazenness.   
“Would it please you, Lady Edelgard if I—.”  
“Oh for goodness sake, Hubert,” Dorothea interrupted. She crawled back on top of Edelgard and placed her hand on Edelgard’s pussy. “Take our your cock, shut up, sit there, and enjoy the show.”   
Dorothea moved her fingers slightly up and down on Edelgard’s pussy. Hubert felt so cheated, he wanted so badly to understand why Edelgard was cumming so much. He had spent years and many moments trying to perfect Edelgard’s rhythm. He had done exactly as his lady had commanded and now some theater kid.   
“Mmmmm,” Edelgard moaned. “Do as she says mmmfff—-Do as she says, Hubert.”  
Hubert did as he said. He started stroking his cock as he watched Dorothea run her fingers all over Lady Edelgard. He could see how wet his lady was getting. This pleasure made his cock wet with precum. Dorothea saw him and mischievously smiled as she spread Edelgard’s legs towards him and started to be more aggressive with her pussy.   
Edelgard moaned more and a little louder.   
Dorothea started to slap Edelgard’s thighs in between moans.   
Hubert desperately wanted to place his cock inside Edelgard and make her sound that way.   
Dorothea played more aggressively and made Edelgard squirt.   
Hubert attempted to get up, almost out of instinct.   
“Ah ah ah,” Dorothea taunted and stopped playing. “I said you can watch. Sit back down.”  
“Please please please keep going, I’m so close!” Edelgard panted towards Dorothea.   
Dorothea’s eyebrows jolted up as she stared at Hubert. She motioned for him to sit back down. He did so.   
“That’s more like it, don’t let it happen again!” Dorothea winked at Hubert and continued to master Edelgard’s pussy.   
——-  
“Thank you for taking me to the goddess tower, Professor. I am not finding Ignatz after dancing with you and I was feeling the sadness,” Petra smiled.   
The professor nodded and inspected the tower a bit.   
“Are you having a wish here to? I am hearing it’s a Fódlan tradition,” Petra asked. “Professor, is something on my face?”  
“Your cheeks are on your face.”  
“Oh yes!” she cheered. “A Fódlan joke! Are you noticing my mark?”  
The professor nodded.   
“They are prayers to the forest spirit. There’s more on my back and arms,” Petra smiled.   
“I would like to see them,” the professor responded.   
Petra blushed, “oh professor.”   
She started taking off her top. Beautiful purple markings traced her muscles and body lines.   
Her breasts pushed up against her tight bra. The professors mind drifted and wondered why almost every female student didn’t have the correct size bra.   
She walked closer to the professor as she pulled up her skirt. Her arms wrapped around her neck.   
“I will be getting naked now and teaching you my favorite dance,” Petra pulled the professors pants down and started stroking his cock with one hand. With the other hand, she unsnapped her bra. She paused the stroking only to take off her panties. “Oh professor, my wetness is ready. I am feeling ready for your hard cock now.”   
Petra got on her hands and knees and asked “would you be liking to enter me and fill me to the brim of myself with your hot cum now?”  
The professor allowed himself to smile a bit as he walked over, got on his knees and guided his cock into her.   
She started moving back and forth on his cock. Her pussy cling onto his cock and she began to slowly drip. Nothing hit the ground, just thick and creamy liquid bouncing closer to the floor.   
“Oh professor, I am very much enjoying your hard cock at this moment,” she continued her movement. “Please lay on your back now!” She panted and moaned.   
He did as she asked. She did a squat on his cock in a reverse cowgirl, she began to bounce up and down.   
“I am enjoying your very wet pussy,” the professor placed his hands on her ass lightly so he could feel her ass bouncing up and down. He could feel his cum edging into her. Her pussy felt like it was trying to pull the cum out of him.   
“Please lie on my stomach,” he pleaded. He didn’t want this feeling to end. She adjusted her legs as she placed herself laid herself on top of him. From there, the professor reached his arm around and began to play with her clit as his dick slid in out of her ultra juicy and noisy pussy. It sounded like water continuously splashing on several smooth rocks.   
“Professor, I am feeling light and and and OHHH wow!” Her pussy pulsated and pushed, getting tighter and tighter, on his cock. He felt himself edging again. She let out a loud and long moan that reverberated through the goddesses tower.   
“Now it is your turn,” she breathed out. “Please fill my tight cock warmer with your cream.”   
He increased his speed and held onto the sides of her. The cum burst into her as he finished. He gasped and pushed the cum deeper inside her with a couple more pumps.   
“Thank you, I have enjoyed that greatly,” Petra said when she stood up. She took her pointer and middle finger and put them inside of herself. The viscous creamy mix was all over her fingers, she put her fingers in her mouth and hummed in delight.   
——-  
Hilda and Claude danced towards the bushes laughing as they dangerously got close to kissing.   
They were about to lock lips until they heard the noises of Dimitri and Felix fighting. A small nonverbal exchange happened between Hilda and Claude; they tried to guess whether or not it would be worth to make noise or go investigate the fight. Hilda’s silence and expression argued that they should go see what was going on, just in case it was interesting. Claude’s silence and expression retorted that they shouldn’t make any noise and discreetly go back to his room. But Hilda mistook Claude’s gestures as her own ideas. She sprung out of the bushes to go see what was going on. Begrudgingly, Claude followed suit but he was shocked that he was about to break up a fight before he could properly kiss Hilda.


	9. Part One: White Clouds: Save the Last Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Dimitri fight. Ingrid helps Sylvain get to bed. Annette asks to learn something new. Dedue and Dimitri share a bottle of Duscur liquor. Caspar cheers up Lysithea. Lady Rhea brings up the lists in a staff meeting and one other addition of Garreg Mach.

“If you would like to admit you’re wrong, I will be the gentleman and take my leave with my lady,” Dimitri expresses amidst their duel.  
“The boar? A gentleman? Don’t make me laugh,” Felix thrusted his sword towards Dimitri’s face.  
“Retract your falsity and all will be forgiven,” Dimitri’s voice had started to scratch like gravel. Their swords clinked and clanged like an entire kitchen falling down the monastery stairs.  
“Ask her yourself,” Felix smirked as he briefly gained the upper hand. “Or I can ask you: how do I taste when you kiss her?”  
“Stop it!” Lysithea huffed as she watched the two men fight over her. But now that they had actually started fighting, it didn’t feel like it was for her anymore. She had gotten annoyed. This fight wasn’t to prove their love or devotion, they were attempting a dick-measuring contest without taking out rulers.  
“Don’t worry, this will be over soon,” Felix breathed.  
Steps from behind Lysithea approached. She prayed to the goddess that it would be the Professor, Lady Rhea, Hanneman, or even Manuela.  
“Ly! What’s going on?” Hilda asked as she pulled Claude towards them.  
“They won’t stop! They’re being so childish! They’re not even listening to me anymore!” Lysithea pouted and stomped her foot.  
“Well, once guys start, it’s impossible to stop until they finish,” Hilda winked.  
“By my accounts they should have been done a while ago,” Lysithea groaned under her breath.  
“Oh HO! Lysithea! What a mouth on you!” Claude laughed.  
“What did you say?” Felix bellowed. The fighting had briefly stopped. The two dueling had separated by about 8 feet to catch their breath and restart. But they paused longer for the ambiguous statement made by Claude.  
“Oh come on,” Claude laughed. “Can you two testosterone-seething, he-man, weapon fans finish up with this display of tough guy back-and-forth?”**  
“Draw your sword,” Dimitri pointed his own towards his friend, Claude.  
“Your highness! Surely you cannot be gesturing to me,” Claude gave a surrendering pose by showing both his empty hands and backing up.  
“If anyone is attempting to tarnish Lysith—“ Dimitri started stamping towards Claude with a murderous glare. But he was cut off by Dedue pulling him back. Dimitri’s shock dissuaded the violent expression.  
“Your highness,” Dedue looked hurt but calm. The mix of expression felt like a warm bath to Dimitri—for a moment, he forgot about the fight. “Please. I need to speak with you.”  
Felix was not dissuaded. He felt ignored. He felt more angry.  
“Coward!” Felix yelled but Dimitri was in a trance of tranquility.  
“Hush you!” Hilda whined. “Havent you noticed something?”  
Anger boiled from the very core of Felix.  
“Haven’t you noticed Lysithea isn’t here anymore?” Hilda looked around to highlight their obliviousness.  
——-  
The night progressed and Sylvain’s breath was heavier and heavier with alcohol every minute. Ingrid lent herself as a crutch to keep him walking towards his room. He was barely looking at where he was going.  
“In—Ingrid -hic- Ingrid! Do you think she still likes me?” Sylvain slurred.  
“I’m sure you and Dorothea will be tip toeing to each other’s rooms this time next week,” Ingrid sighed. She hadn’t been able to dance at all. All she wanted was someone to ask her.  
“No! -hic- Not -hic- Dorothea!” Slyvain moved aggressively to highlight his point.  
“Who? Manuela? The girl you flirted with at the market? My grannie? That other girl you—“  
“S-stop,” Slyvain looked upset. In his mind, he wished for Manuela to come to his rescue. She would have made him feel better, she’d shush him and run her fingers through his hair. She’d tuck him in and tell him that everything was going to be okay.  
Ingrid sighed. Part of her wanted to apologize due to Sylvain’s reaction but she was still bitter from the night.  
“Do you -hic- think that Hilda likes me?” Sylvain stumbled and fell. He appeared unhurt, and Ingrid was relieved that they had finally approached his door but shock was still setting in.  
“H-Hilda?” Ingrid stammered. “What happened with you and Hilda?!”  
“Shh-hic-hhhhh, you’re yelling,” Sylvain covered his ears. But then opened his eyes to look up at Ingrid. “In-Ingrid, you’re very pretty.”  
“Alright lover boy, lets get you in bed,” Ingrid sighed and attempted to pull him back up.  
“No!” Sylvain pouted and hiccuped again. “Someone needs to tell you how -hic- pretty you are! You should feel pretty. -hic- You’ve got such pretty eyes. Has anyone told you that? They should tell you that! -hic-“  
“Alright, I think I’ve heard enough. You’re not even going to remember this conversation tomorrow.”  
“Yes -hic- I will! -hic- Ingrid, come to bed with me -hic- we don’t -hic- have to do anything but I need you with me -hic- always. You’re the only one who’s -hic- there for me.”  
“Sylvain,” Ingrid sighed sadly. She had thought, in passing, about what it would be like to be with Sylvain. Several times she entertained the idea. But most of the time, she’d shake her head and tell herself how it would never happen. Now he was asking her, begging her even. She paused.  
“O-okay, but we aren’t going to do anything,” she breathed out.  
“I plomise,” Sylvain slurred or maybe he was avoiding the actual word.  
They fell into bed together, him big-spooning her. He could smell her hair, full of soothing lavender. She felt him pull her in closer, and she didn’t protest when he held her breast in their cuddle. Her heart was beating so fast, and she could feel his hard cock from under his pants press up against her.  
“Sylvain—,” she moved her ass a bit to rub up against his clothed shaft.  
“Mmmf, I’ve always wanted this more than anyth—,” his words trailed off. His grip on her breast felt limp. Ingrid turned her head slightly to feel and see that he had fallen asleep.  
He had promised they wouldn’t do anything but she couldn’t help but kinda wish that he continued to beg her to keep going. She wanted him to feel aroused by her.  
‘Should I leave or stay,’ her eyes wandered to the door. His body felt so good pressed up against her own. But she feared that he would panic if he woke up and hadn’t remembered their conversation. She’d have to reassure him that nothing happened and their friendship wasn’t tarnished. She’d have to argue that everything was okay. But she didn’t want everything to be okay. She didn’t want him to wake up and panic, she wanted him to want her without a drunken complication.  
Carefully, she removed herself from him and silently exited the room.  
——  
Annette wiped a tear from her face. It couldn’t be stopped, the tears just kept coming without solace or respite. She even began to wonder how much water was in her head that would allow for such display. Her mind couldn’t help but go over the fight a couple times.  
‘Maybe it’s my own fault,’ she thought to herself. ‘If I hadn’t been so pushy, I’d be in bed with my girlfriend instead of crying near the courtyard. I shouldn’t have been so pushy.’  
Her mind began to spiral. During the dance she had pressed her girlfriend for a promise that she could be the one to give Mercedes pleasure instead of how it always has been. Mercedes had shaken her head and firmly told Annette no.  
“But why?” Annette had asked her, maybe a little too loud. Mercedes had scolded her for the volume.  
“Let’s not air our dirty laundry like this,” her soft voice argued to her. But Annette didn’t care at that point because of the hurt she felt.  
“Do you think I’m bad at it? You can just tell me and I’ll do what you want!” Annette remembered saying.  
“I want you to be a little more quiet and drop the subject,” Mercedes had firmly pressed.  
“Sometimes it feels like you don’t love me as much as I love you,” Annette had said. Mercedes didn’t respond to that, she had just given a concerned look and dropped her head.  
At that point, Annette ran out of the dance and found a secluded place to cry.  
“Ugh, why are you crying?” Felix said annoyed.  
Annette wiped another tear from her face and looked up at him “why are you so dirty?” She asked trying to hide her emotions.  
“It was a fight. Something not worth explaining. Stop crying, you don’t look good crying,” Felix rolled his eyes and attempted to smudge the dirt off his face.  
“....did you win?” Annette felt her eyes starting to dry up with distraction.  
Felix’s lips got thin before he responded. “I don’t know, it’s not worth talking about. Why are you even crying? You’re always singing those annoying songs.”  
“Annoying?”  
“I just mean you usually sound happy, why are you crying?”  
“Same as you, a fight.”  
“Did *you* win?” Felix offered.  
Annette started to shake her head, she couldn’t get the words out. The tears started to pour out again.  
“Ugh, stop it! What can I do to cheer you up?” Felix asked with annoyance.  
“You want to cheer me up?”  
“Gosh you’re annoying, yes! What would you like me to do. I’m not going to sing but I’ll help you out. You just look so ugly crying.”  
Annette thought for a second. She was nervous to ask and felt foolish for thinking about what she wanted.  
“Well, I...uhhh,”  
“Spit it out.”  
“Well, I uhhh....would you help me with something?”  
———-  
“Dedue, I have been such a fool,” Dimitri wallowed. “How can you even look at me at a time like this? I was slow to romance and in my inexperience I chased my love towards the arms of another. It was short sighted of me. I’m sorry to have embarrassed you so.”  
They had retreated to Dimitris room. Dimitri slunk into his desk chair while Dedue awkwardly sat on the bed. He felt dangerous sitting there.  
“You are no fool, your highness. I apologize for what has transgressed.”  
“Oh come now, Dedue. You shan’t express regret. I am the dolt. I am the clown in this play we call life,” Dimitri shook his head. Dedue could tell that his highness was thoroughly upset and it saddened him.  
“Your highness,” Dedue started. He pulled out his rucksack and began to rummage through it. He pulled out a large full bottle.  
“Dedue! Is that a bottle of Duscur whiskey? You rapscallion! How long have you been harboring such paraphernalia?!”  
“I was saving it for a....special occasion,” Dedue blushed and avoided eye contact but Dimitri didn’t notice. Two sherry glasses were retrieved from the cabinet.  
The night became lubricated with the booze as their spirits began to raise. They continued in good humor as they downed half of the contents of the bottle.  
“If Alois jokes are on par with his fighting style, I take pity on those who follow him into battle,” Dedue smiled.  
“Dedue! It’s always the quiet ones who make the most astute and entertaining observations,” Dimitri laughed. He paused and smiled. “Oh it’s just too unfortunate.”  
“What is unfortunate, your highness?” Dedue poured their final glass.  
“I can’t seem to find anyone else that shares a connection with me like you.”  
Dedues stoic face didn’t dare to show his emotion in a time like this. He prayed to whatever goddess controlled blushing, giddiness, and heart beat to show him mercy.  
“I—I feel the same, your highness,” Dedue hadn’t gotten as drunk as Dimitri due to the difference is mass but he could feel himself behaving different.  
“Dedue,” Dimitri got up from his chair and sat next to Dedue on the bed. “Perhaps I’m out of bound for saying——“  
Dimitri began to feel embarrassed and silly but couldn’t contain his loose lips. Dedue couldn’t find a single word to respond with; all he could hear was the blood rushing through his entire body.  
Suddenly, Dimitri’s hand found its way onto Dedue’s lap, inching closer to the top of his thigh.  
“You’re really the only one who understands me,” Dimitri whispered. Dedue couldn’t divert his eyes from staring straight ahead. He felt paralyzed and so aroused. Dedue could feel himself getting hard and he worried that it was going to obviously show. He hadn’t ever measured himself before but if he had, it would have measured to be very large to most but average for Duscur.  
“Your highness,” Dedue managed to breath out. “I don’t want you to do anything you might regret.”  
“My only regret is that I haven’t seen it sooner,” Dimitri smiled but then his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He fell back onto the bed and passed out asleep.  
———-  
Annette was on her knees doing something for the first time in her life. She was attempting to give pleasure to another person. For Annette, learning something new was exhilarating but daunting. Quite frequently she would take Felix’s cock out of her mouth to ask “is this okay?” and “am I doing this right?”  
Felix was a man of few words so no one would have heard how excited he was to hear Annette’s bizarre and sexual request. He was a man of few words so no one would have heard his comparison between Annette and Lysitheas mouth. But in the moment, he missed Lysithea. He felt like a complete ass for abandoning her in that moment but who was going to pass up on an opportunity like this? And Annette had promised that it was strictly educational. She was in a relationship, right?  
“What should I do now?” Annette looked up at him with his cock in her hand.  
“Just keep going...and stop asking me so many bothersome questions,” Felix huffed. He closed his eyes and imagined that it wasn’t meek and ever-questioning Annette. He thought of stubborn can’t-correct Lysithea. He recalled Lysithea thanking him over and over and over again when his cock was deep inside her.  
“Ow!” Felix recoiled. “Teeth.”  
“Sorry,” Annette continued. Annette produced more saliva and opened her mouth bigger so that Felix’s cock could slide in without the burden.  
It felt good for both of them. Guilt occasionally bubbled to the surface of their mind but it was short lived. Annette could feel herself getting wet. She was so happy that she could be the person in control of someone else. Perhaps this was why Mercie never let her do this. She bobbed her head back and forth on Felix’s dick, tasting his salty and viscous precum.  
“Stop,” Felix pulled back slightly. “This isn’t right.”  
“W-what? I’m sorry, I’ll do it different,” Annette attempted to go back to her assumed position but Felix pulled back again.  
“No,” he zipped up his pants, looked down at Annette whispered “why am I even here?” and walked away.  
———  
Dude! I’m so drunk right now,” it wasn’t quite a lie because he had never been properly drunk before. Neither Caspar nor Ashe had really gotten so drunk that they blacked out or had a horrible hangover. They drank because they thought they should and it gave them an excuse to be more honest than they were expected to be.  
“Me too!” Ashe laughed.  
They allowed themselves to be slightly more clumsy than normal.  
“Well,” Ash continued. “I must steal myself.”  
“Dude! Just say ‘see ya’ like a normal human, would ya?” Caspar laughed.  
“Shuddup! I’ll see you in class!” Ashe smiled and waved goodbye.  
Caspar felt bold enough to take a swig from his flask but became alert at a noise. Nervously, he looked around. His eyes trailed to find Lysithea crying near a wall.  
“Oh! Lysithea! What’s the matter?” Caspar hid his flask. To him, Lysithea was a goody-goody and probably a tattletale.  
“Go away! Can’t you see that I want to be alone? Boys are so stupid!” Lysithea pouted.  
“Huh, can’t argue with ya there. I know I’ve been pretty dumb tonight. And I’ve been dumb other nights.”  
“More like every night,” Lysithea whispered under her breath and looked away.  
Caspar started to laugh.  
“Woah! What a burn! Even when you’re crying, you still have a quick wit.”  
Lysithea fell silent and maintained a lack of eye contact.  
“Ya wanna talk about it?” Caspar offered.  
“No....but why do guys think fighting solves everything?”  
“Uhhh, because it does. Plus, girls think that way too.”  
“No we don’t!”  
“Fighting isn’t always with fists and kicks.”  
Lysithea fell silent again. She didn’t know what to say, mostly she wanted Felix to rush over to her and tell her that he was an idiot but that wasn’t very likely to happen. She understood that Felix didn’t show his emotions. But to Lysithea, he was older and as the older person and the male in their relationship, he should be taking initiative.  
“You’re super intimidating,” Caspar smiled.  
“What?”  
“Like, you’re a real genius. You’re like me, but instead of physical fighting...you’re all up here,” Caspar poked his own head.  
“I...I guess so,” Lysithea took the compliment.  
“Look, if whatever guy you’re complaining about is still being dumb, would you like to go out with me sometime?”  
——-  
“Well that was something,” Hilda said, arm in arm with her date. They had began to retreat to their respective dorms.  
“It definitely wasn’t nothing,” Claude remarked.  
“An understatement.”  
“Did you just state I was meant to be under something?”  
“Not nothing.”  
“There is one thing I would like to do.”  
“I’m not a thing.”  
“Correct, you’re not ‘a’ thing, you are the most important thing to me.”  
“Oh ho! Perhaps we need to rearrange your priorities,” Hilda teased but Claude didn’t mirror her manner, he looked too serious. “Claude! Don’t give me that face!”  
“May I give you my lips as an apology?” He locked eyes with her. She felt her face grow hot. She couldn’t manage a word, but she nodded eagerly.  
He pulled his face closer to hers. Before they had locked lips, their breath danced between them. The microscopic hairs on their face moved in such a way that it tickled the two of them. Claude placed his hands on Hildas waist.  
As an author, it would cheapen their moment by comparing the event to the cliche and stereotypical. Images of fireworks, and butterflies are often employed for such work. However, for this kiss, it was more like ice melting quickly in the spring. It was more like the moment a symphony ends and you’re unsure if you should clap or not. It was more like rolling down a big grassy hill in summer with no promise of safely arriving at the bottom. There are many moments that better authors could compare their kiss to but it would be neigh impossible to explore without the help of over-used poetry or lyrics.  
Claude’s hands ran up and down the sides of Hilda as they both tested the amount of tongue to use. A little? Some? Just as much as the other did?  
“Wow,” Hilda breathed in a pause. “Would you like to come in?”  
“I really would,” Claude started as Hilda unlocked her door. “But I know we shouldn’t. I don’t want to mess this up, and I have a stupid feeling that I would easily do that if I stepped through that door.”  
“What if I promise you won’t mess it up.”  
“No one can promise that,” he kissed her cheek and placed his hand right under her chin. “May I take you out another night? One where the author of our lives has decided that I won’t mess it up.”  
“Okay,” Hilda held out her pinky to him. He locked it with hers and they kissed their knuckles.  
———  
The next morning arrived, the sun evaporated morning dew and highlighted morning wood. Hangovers loomed over various students heads like heavy clouds. The professor had been called into a staff meeting at the crack of dawn. As he approached everyone, he worried about Lady Rhea’s strict behavior. He attempted to justify his actions by comparing himself to Manuela and her behavior. It was doubtful that Hanneman or Seteth participated in similar activities.  
“I am pleased to see all of you have arrived,” Lady Rhea closed her eyes. Jeralt scoffed, he found her holier-than-thou attitude as phony and unnecessary. “There are two matters I must reveal to you all.”  
The professor remained silent but put his hand up to his chin in a thinking manner.  
“Why not get this over with?” Jeralt shrugged and shock his head to no one in particular.  
“Very well,” Lady Rhea closed her eyes. “The first is that the students are exchanging potentially harmful and sinful lists.”  
“Sinful?! How?” Manuela interjected.  
“The nature is not important. We must destroy them regardless,” Rhea shook her head. “If you are to find these lists, you are to bring them to me.”  
“I’m not sure we can complete that task with such little information!” Hanneman interjected.  
“Do you not trust Lady Rhea?” Seteth angrily barked.  
“Of course I do! But how am I to know what I’m looking for? What if I find a grocery list? Should I report that?” Hanneman asked with indignation.  
Rhea closed her eyes. But Seteth continued.  
“The lists have to do with romantic relations between the students,” Seteth turned to the professor. “I am staggered by how many students neglect their studies for petty romances. Get this under control.”  
The professor thought for a moment, he had crafted three answers in his head for such a remark. He could say:  
1\. We need to set another example (biting, it could be interpreted as petty...but Seteth might like petty.)  
2\. They clearly need lessons in lifestyle (the answer Seteth was expecting)  
3\. Romance is a natural part of growing up.  
The professor convinced the group that he was thinking until he settled on the third option.  
“And the other matter?” Jeralt asked. Byleth blinked and looked over to his father without moving his face.  
“The other is that four new students will be entering our ranks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Claudes comment is from the movie Mallrats  
> —-  
> Next chapter will start with Part Two


End file.
